


Ты - моя самая интересная книга

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джареда все дни слились в один: сплошная неразбериха из суматохи, невнятицы, фиговых друзей и еще более фиговых уроков. Не говоря уже о том, что его лучший друг в той же мере клевый чувак, в какой и козел, а младшая сестра не лучше. Иногда он думает, что в итоге останется только с книгами.<br/>К счастью, у жизни на него свои планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты - моя самая интересная книга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're a Real Fucking Page-turner](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9816) by grace_fully. 



По дороге в дом Джаред наклоняется, чтобы поднять тарелку возле ступенек. Грязная серебряная ложка звенит, стуча о край, на дне высохли остатки шоколадного молока. Задняя дверь резко скрипит, и вот он уже дома, опускает тарелку в раковину и направляется к ступенькам. 

Мать сидит за обеденным столом; на ней до сих пор надето пальто, а на ногах – туфли на каблуке, она разбирает почту. Он проходит, не останавливаясь.

\- Как дела в школе, дорогой?

\- Все хорошо, мам, - отвечает он. Поднявшись наверх, огибает колонну и направляется к себе.

\- Мама сказала, чтобы ты сводил меня в торговый центр на выходных! – кричит Меган, выскальзывая из-за двери своей комнаты в коридор. 

\- Заткнись, - отвечает Джаред, закрывая за собой дверь в комнату.

Джаред выдыхает с облегчением, как только рюкзак оказывается в углу на полу, снимает кеды и растягивается на кровати поверх одеяла, утыкается лицом в подушку, пропахшую потом и сном. На прикроватной тумбочке стоит стакан с водой. Он там каждый день, нетронутый. Джаред переворачивается и смотрит в потолок.

Три часа дня. Надо убить еще восемь часов до того, как он вырубится, проснется и все начнется по новой.

Он мог бы немного почитать. Это займет какое-то время. Переведя взгляд, он останавливается на книжном стеллаже на другом конце комнаты, который сколотил прошлым летом, чтобы заменить тот, что стоял в углу детской у его деда, и который был крещен детской книжкой [i]«Спокойной ночи, луна»[/i]. Это было семнадцать лет назад. Джаред помнит, как тогда с тихим благоговением оглядывал набитые книгами полки из крепкого дуба. Вот этот стеллаж - черный, стоил сорок баксов на распродаже. И спустя полгода заполнен лишь наполовину. Глядя на нее, он ничего не чувствует.

Он все равно поднимается и проводит пальцем по корешкам, тщательно выбирая, касаясь каждой книги. Вытащив несколько, разглядывает их. [i]«Зов предков»[/i], [i]«Великий Гэтсби»[/i], [i]«Чайка по имени Джонатан Ливингстон»[/i]. Это все тоже замены, но в другом смысле. Они заставляют его улыбнуться.

Джаред берет [i]«Зов предков»[/i] и пролистывает в конец, находя момент, где Бэк сталкивается нос к носу с новой родней. Его затягивает, он открывает начало, замечает нацарапанное в нижнем углу обложки «Джей» и начинает с первой страницы. Он сидит перед стеллажом, скрестив ноги, и читает.

 

***

Ругаясь, Джаред вылазит из постели и тащится в ванну, шлепая босыми ногами по холодному полу. Там Меган, она расчесывает волосы, но Джаред берет ее за плечи и выталкивает из комнаты. 

\- Я первая заняла! – кричит она, вырываясь.

\- Заткнись, - рычит Джаред, захлопывая дверь перед ее носом.

\- Мам!

Джаред писает, чистит зубы, тратит две минуты на то, чтобы помыть голову в раковине. Потом сушит волосы, растрепывая их пальцами, и понимает, что теперь они выглядят ничуть не лучше, чем когда он только проснулся. Он возвращается в комнату, натягивает грязные джинсы и чистую футболку, застегивает черную кофту и накидывает капюшон. Обувается в пару чёрных «Найков», хватает свой рюкзак и идет вниз.

На кухне мама готовит ланч для Меган. Сестра сердито посматривает на него, отрываясь от тарелки с хлопьями. Джаред достает из шкафчика еще одну миску и берет со стола коробку с завтраком. 

\- Я еще не закончила, Джаред! – кричит Меган. – Отдай!

Джаред закатывает глаза. 

\- Джей Ти, дорогой, мы с папой будем на свадьбе у Криса и Сэм на выходных. Ты должен сводить Меган в торговый центр в субботу, чтобы она закончила свой костюм для концерта через неделю.

\- Мам! – Джаред сразу начинает возражать. – Ни за что!

\- Я не спрашиваю, - твердо отвечает мать. – Я оставлю сорок долларов. Должно хватить. Мег, ты же знаешь, что нужно?

Джаред убирает молоко и захлопывает дверцу холодильника, пихает коробку через весь стол обратно сестре, бурча:

\- Ну и ладно.

\- Удачного дня в школе, дорогой, - говорит мама сквозь скрип дверных петель.

 

Сидя на ступеньках на заднем крыльце, Джаред ест хлопья, крепко сжимая челюсти и не сводя глаз с улицы. Мимо пробегает человек в красной куртке, проходит пожилая дамочка с таким же пожилым ретривером, проезжает белый пикап с мигалкой на крыше. Джаред подносит миску ко рту, чтобы выпить остатки завтрака, и в этот момент на улицу выруливает синий «Субару». У машины побит передний бампер. Что-то внутри заставляет его сесть ровнее; вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, он поднимается с места.

Одернув куртку, Джаред закидывает рюкзак на плечо, аккуратно ставит миску на траву и выходит на дорогу навстречу.

\- Привет, - говорит Дженсен. Он лишь силуэт с торчащим ирокезом. Джаред залазит в машину, устраивая сумку между коленок. – Хочешь заехать за картошкой? Я умираю с голоду.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Джаред, захлопывая дверцу.

\- В этот раз и для тебя захватил, - Дженсен кивает на держатель для стаканов, в котором два апельсиновых сока. 

Бормоча «здорово», Джаред берет полный стакан и делает глоток, пока Дженсен выезжает на дорогу. Джаред наконец улыбается и поудобнее усаживается на сидении – оно всегда отодвинуто назад как раз по длине его ног. За последние три года его никто не двигал.

Утром еще достаточно темно, чтобы включить фары. Приближается ноябрь, короткие дни и темно-синее небо. Джареду хочется остаться в кровати, перевернуться на другой бок, залечь в зимнюю спячку, обхватив руками подушку, чтобы было удобнее. Вместо этого он включает СД Дженсена с “Whiskeystown”, потому что медленная скрипка кантри и то, как Дженсен постукивает в такт пальцами, затягивают Джареда в мечты о вечной дороге.

\- О, кстати, - вдруг говорит Дженсен. Одной рукой он тянется к заднему сидению. – Я тебе еще кое-что захватил, она… эм… кажется, в переднем кармане моей сумки.

Машину начинает вести в сторону, и Джаред отпихивает Дженсена, пытаясь найти сумку. Он подтягивается, чтобы протянуть руку между сидениями, пихает Дженсена локтем прямо в голову, только чтобы услышать, как тот ругается, и почувствовать удар в бедро. Он вытаскивает грязную холщевую сумку и садится обратно. Открыв ее, он видит книгу, засунутую в передний карман.

Ему хочется выругаться, улыбнуться, закатить глаза, поцеловать Дженсена и забыть про эту несчастную книгу. Но он достает ее, рассматривает обложку, поудобнее усаживаясь на сидении, оттягивает задравшуюся футболку. «Белый клык». 

\- Тебе ведь эта тоже понравилась, - говорит Дженсен. Это даже не вопрос. – Спёр у дедушки с бабушкой на выходных.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Джаред.

Он переворачивает обложку и видит свое имя, написанное в углу страницы, открывает рот, чтобы еще что-то сказать, но они уже подъезжают к авто-маку, и Дженсен спрашивает у него, что он будет.

\- Я ничего не хочу, - отвечает Джаред, открывая книгу на первой странице и рассматривая слова в темноте. Он слышит, как Дженсен заказывает четыре картофельные котлеты, две из которых – такие горячие и жирные – оказываются у него на коленках. На этот раз Джаред не может сдержать улыбку, и Дженсен ухмыляется, не сводя глаз с дороги, и снова выруливает на трассу.

 

Как только они входят в светлый холл старшей школы Ист Бёрнкоат через главные двери, Джаред понимает, что просто-таки пялится на Дженсена.

\- Вот же блядь, - матерится он. – А я ведь даже не заметил.

Дженсен вскидывает бровь, а Джаред протягивает руку и пальцами касается темно-синих, залитых лаком волос. Дженсен сразу отпихивает его и закатывает глаза, отклоняя голову.

\- Не лапай, - фыркает он, косясь на Джареда. – Чувак, каждый раз. Как будто никогда не видел. Тыкаешь, будто они начнут шевелиться.

Джаред отпускает дверь, и та летит на Дженсена, выбивая ругательство, но когда Джаред оглядывается, чтобы усмехнуться, уши у Дженсена ярко красные, а румянец уже спустился до самой шеи. Джаред тактично молчит, пряча улыбку.

Джаред уже не может унять гудения в груди, когда они подходят к шкафчикам. Каждый раз, когда Джареду остается всегда одна цифра на замке, Дженсен сбивает всю комбинацию. Ему смешно до истерики, и Джаред пихает его. Они толкаются возле шкафчика Джареда до тех пор, пока заместитель директора не делает им замечание.

У Дженсена руки уже заняты книжками; он говорит, ухмыляясь:

\- Дорогой, только тебя жду.

Джаред кисло косится на него, открывает шкафчик, оставаясь начеку. Дженсен ему не мешает. Джаред доходит до последней цифры, выдыхает, когда замок щелкает, открываясь.

Со скоростью молнии Дженсен захлопывает дверцу прямо перед лицом Джареда. Он смеется, несется по коридору, пока Джаред не погнался за ним. Джаред с угрозой вопит ему вслед и смеется. На секунду он прислоняется к дверце лбом, чтобы перевести дыхание. Когда он в последний раз пытается набрать комбинацию, то замечает, как сильно у него дрожат пальцы.

 

Уроки длятся по пятьдесят минут, и Джареда всё глубже затягивает в бесконечное тупое безразличие с единственным оставшимся вопросом: когда все это уже кончится. Он заваливает экзамен по статистике, пишет две рецензии на первую половину книги [i]«Король былого и грядущего»[/i], нервно пролистывает черно-белые фотографии Нагасаки в учебнике по истории; вторую половину встречи кружка журналистов он просто спит. На перемене Чад Мюррэй наступает ему на ногу, и у Джареда слезает ботинок, а тот ржет и советует не психовать так на вечеринке у Кейна на следующих выходных. Сэнди передает ему записку, в которой просто написано: «ты классно смотришься в этих джинсах».

Вчера было все то же самое, и завтра тоже будет. Глубоко внутри, на уровне тёмного бессознательного, Джареда терзают смутные сомнения по поводу старшей школы. 

Во время ланча он сидит на пустой скамейке на стадионе с пачкой чипсов на коленках и банкой колы рядом. Он читает [i]«Белого клыка»[/i[, пока Дженсен разговаривает с Кайлом. Тот ходит с Дженсеном на студийное искусство и питает чувства и к Дженсену, и к манге. И все в порядке до тех пор, пока Кайл не дотрагивается до волос Дженсена, и тот смеется, наклоняет голову, целует…

Джаред дочитывает страницу, догрызает чипсину и запивает ее напитком. Он делает самый спокойный вздох, какой только может. 

Проходит еще несколько минут, и Кайл направляется обратно в здание, потирая руки от холода, неловко кивая Дженсену, надеясь на что-то… Дженсен смотрит ему вслед, ухмыляется, вытирая пальцем уголок рта, а потом забирается обратно на скамейку и усаживается рядом с Джаредом. Он выхватывает книгу из рук и отшвыривает ее; та аккуратно приземляется точно на траву и так и валяется там, пока они не идут обратно в школу. 

\- Не то чтобы я не был рад за тебя и за Кайла-художничка, - начинает Джаред, - но если я буду третьим лишним, можешь заранее предупредить, чтобы я вообще не показывался?

\- Хватит ревновать, - ухмыляется Дженсен, стукаясь коленом о колено Джареда.

\- Когда ты скажешь маме, что внуков она не дождется?

Дженсен смеется, качая головой, и смотрит через футбольное поле. Он так долго молчит, что его ответ - лишь наполовину шутка - в тишине превращается почти в аргумент.

\- Зачем бы мне делать что-то настолько идиотское? Это только испортит все веселье.

\- Может, все будет не так плохо, - нерешительно говорит Джаред. – Просто… думал, ты всегда - сама честность.

\- Будет офигенно плохо, поверь. И я же не вру. Просто… Не было повода сказать ей. Я же не собираюсь в ближайшее время приводить Кайла-[i]художничка[/i] домой. Эй, что ты на выходных делаешь?

\- Ничего. Веду Меган в торговый центр. Предки на выходных будут в Хьюстоне.

\- Ништяк, - говорит Дженсен. – Значит, будем делать костер. Где-нибудь. Может, у Чада. Хочешь поговорить с Чадом? Я поговорю с Чадом. Или нет, лучше ты. Ты ему больше нравишься. Я его уличил в плагиате в прошлом году. Блин, холодно как. Пошли внутрь, ботаник. Пора уже заканчивать этот день.

 

Дженсен подбрасывает его домой после школы, говорит «до завтра» и машет рукой в зеркало заднего вида, когда выруливает на дорогу. Джаред машет ему в ответ и идет через двор, останавливается, чтобы поднять тарелку в траве, оставляет ее в раковине и поднимается наверх.

Три часа. Надо убить еще восемь.

Джаред достает книгу из рюкзака и плюхается на кровать, включает лампу, но лампочка перегорела. Он сжимает зубы и щурится, на лбу залегают морщинки. Книга летит через всю комнату, а он просто лежит, переводя дыхание от злости.

Джаред кладет ладонь поверх джинсов, шипит, рычит, накрывает лицо подушкой. Он сжимает одну руку в кулак, а другой расстегивает ширинку. Так он убьет минут пять.

 

Джаред довольно часто ненавидит Дженсена. Если они ссорятся, то ссорятся будь здоров.

Как-то раз Джаред провел выходные, потратив все свои деньги и купив билеты на Pearl Jam. Он спал в грязи, когда мог быть в пляжном домике у Чада. Он неделю не разговаривал с Дженсеном, потому что Дженсен забыл упомянуть, что это был трехдневный фестиваль, и там не было работающих туалетов.

В другой раз, на вечеринке у Кейна в прошлом году, Дженсен, видя, как Джаред глазеет на Даниль Харрис, закрылся с ней в ванной, пока Джаред ходил за выпивкой. Джаред поймал его, когда тот выходил с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице. Джаред позвал его прогуляться на улицу. Дженсен получил в глаз, а Джаред пошел домой один. Две недели Дженсен ошивался возле его дома, пока Джаред наконец не сдался и не сел в машину.

Но самое худшее было два месяца назад. Дженсен, никому не сказав ни слова, исчез на три дня. Джаред обзвонил всех знакомых, оставил Дженсену целое разнообразие сообщений, от безобидных и любопытных до целого концерта, чего-то среднего между истерикой и яростью. В общей сложности шестнадцать. И Дженсен ни на одно не ответил. Во вторник он стоял возле шкафчиков с мутными глазами и дерзкой улыбкой, извещая Джареда, что тот просто обязан услышать, какой охрененный у него выдался уикенд.

\- Ты, блядь, кем себя возомнил? – прорычал тогда Джаред и оставил его стоять одного в коридоре. 

Во время примирительного разговора Дженсен прозрел.

В семнадцать лет Джаред мало что воспринимал всерьез. Но дружба с Дженсеном была одной из тех вещей. В первый год старшей школы их назначили парой на научном проекте, и после тех двух воскресений что-то заставляло Дженсена возвращаться, даже после того, как они представили эксперимент по химическим свойствам дрожжей. Они смотрели мультики, пробирались на пляж Хоу Парк, прошли вместе несколько этапов и привязались друг к другу.

Поэтому Дженсен должен был знать, что он не может просто так взять и исчезнуть, это было неправильно. Он должен был знать, что стал для Джареда лучшим, блин, другом, и поэтому нес перед Джаредом ответственность. И если он этой ответственности не хотел, лучше сказать об этом прямо сейчас, черт возьми. Дженсен согласно кивнул, обнял его и прошептал:

\- Прости, чувак.

Джаред в жизни не чувствовал большего облегчения, чем в тот момент. Он не понял, что выдал Дженсену знаменитую «все или ничего» тираду, пока не было поздно. Они оба почувствовали ужасающую правду. То, что Дженсен понял, как Джаред нуждался в этой правде, разожгло в Джареде горячую, неугасаемую любовь. Теперь они точно повязаны. Теперь они должны считаться друг с другом.

В этой непростой дружбе Дженсен, в свою очередь, всегда спокойно воспринимает злость Джареда; он всегда говорит правду, признает свои ошибки и извиняется. И от него никогда не ускользает самое важное. Как только Wilco дают концерт в городе, он берет на них билеты, просто протягивает их Джареду и говорит:

\- Надеюсь, на следующих выходных ты свободен. 

Он всегда дает Джареду выбрать, где они будут есть, хоть дошло уже до того, что Дженсен просто знает, что скажет Джаред, и сразу едет в нужное место.

Роясь в комнате родителей или на книжной полке деда, Дженсен добывает книги, которые – он знает – Джаред потерял, когда их подвал затопило прошлой осенью. [i]«Джонни Тремейн»[/i], [i]«Старые времена на Миссисипи»[/i], [i]«Голый завтрак»[/i], биография Джима Мориссона. В первый раз это была книга [i]«Сепаратный мир»[/i], и на самом деле у Джареда ее раньше не было. Всю уверенность Дженсена как ветром сдуло, плечи опустились, и он неловко сказал:

\- Просто я читал на урок… Ну, в общем, фигня… Но ты всю дорогу суешь свой нос в книги, а теперь они все испорчены… Я подумал – вдруг захочешь…

Теперь у Джареда сердце заходится каждый раз, когда Дженсен протягивает ему новую книгу. Тот в одиночку заново возводит что-то очень важное для Джареда, и он не может справиться с чувствами, которые просыпаются внутри.

 

***

В субботу родители будят Джареда, чтобы оставить ему денег и рассказать, как вести себя на выходных. Оставаясь в кровати, Джаред бубнит «ага, хорошо», ждет, пока они перестанут говорить, и снова проваливается в сон.

Меган будит его в одиннадцать. Джаред прикидывается, что кусает ее за шею, ерошит волосы кулаком и поднимает ее вверх тормашками, держа прямо над унитазом. Потом он опускает сестру на ноги, обнимает и готовит ей блинчики. Джаред совершенно обосновано спорит, потому что хочет посмотреть «Бэтмен навсегда», но потом, сдавшись, включает «Маленькую принцессу». Они смотрят, как маленькая девочка рассказывает истории про Индию, и Джаред разрешает Меган заплести ему маленькие косички, пока та доедает свой почти остывший завтрак.

\- Джаред, она права? – спрашивает Меган. – Все девочки принцессы?

\- Да, кроме тебя. Ты настоящий монстр йети. Да шучу я! Ай, ай! Перестань тянуть! У меня только одна сестра, конечно, она принцесса. Центр моей вселенной. Самая красивая.

Дженсен заходит в гостиную, ухмыляясь и наблюдая за тем, как Меган полностью поработила брата.

\- И что тут у нас происходит? – интересуется он. – Доброе утро, Мегс.

\- Джаред пытался окунуть меня в унитаз! – ябедничает Меган, сосредоточенно заплетая косичку.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает Джаред.

\- Он не мог! - говорит Дженсен. – Ты - что? Правда, что ли? Ты ужасный брат, Джаред Падалеки.

\- Не собирался я окунать ее. Мег, серьезно, хватит плести уже.

\- О, ну конечно, раз твой парень пришел, - поддевает она.

Джаред напрягается, румянец заливает щеки, и он себя просто ненавидит. Чувствуя себя в центре внимания, он высвобождается из хватки сестры, отбивая тянущиеся ручонки. Он прячет лицо, собирая тарелки и стаканы из-под апельсинового сока.

\- Да, ха-ха, очень смешно. Ты хочешь пойти в торговый центр или нет? – угрожает он.

Когда он наконец поднимается на ноги и смотрит на кухню, Дженсен просто стоит там - со своими идиотскими голубыми волосами, – скрестив руки на груди, плечом опершись о дверной косяк. Джаред старается смотреть прямо на него: пусть только попробует что-нибудь сказать. Но Дженсен просто улыбается, отходя в сторону, чтобы дать возможность Джареду пройти в кухню, а потом подсаживается на диван к Меган.

 

В торговом центре Дженсен натыкается на Кертиса и пропадает на следующие полчаса. Джаред позволяет Меган таскать его от отдела к отделу; когда ему говорят, он отдает деньги, и женщины на кассе улыбаются ему. 

\- Такой милый мальчик, - говорит одна.

\- Сегодня утром он пытался окунуть меня в унитаз, - отвечает Меган.

Джаред натянуто улыбается, когда кассирша смотрит на него с недоверием, и тащит сестру прочь. Ему не хочется признавать, что маленькая засранка выигрывает войну и, вероятно, он больше не осмелится так делать.

Дженсен подходит к ним в отделе с едой: они уже купили туфли, синюю ленту для волос, голубую юбку в полоску и две жареные картошки. Меган съела половину своей, а потом принялась открывать картонную коробку с лентой.

Джаред предлагает Дженсену картошки, хоть и не может смотреть на него. Быстрого взгляда достаточно, чтобы заметить все детали: замутненный взгляд, припухшие, покрасневшие губы и слабозаметный засос чуть повыше воротника футболки. Джареду совершенно на это плевать. И ему будет еще больше плевать, если он не будет пялиться и думать об этом. 

Он молчит, пока Дженсен роется в пакетах Меган, примеряя ее ленту, щекочет, пока та не начинает задыхаться. Джаред улыбается – просто не может сдержаться – и спрашивает:

\- Ну что? Можем идти?

\- Конечно, я уже всё, - ухмыляется Дженсен.

Джаред чувствует, как горло сжимается, все веселье пропадает, когда он слышит неумышленный намек. Он твердо кивает и собирает сумки Меган. А та наблюдает за ним какое-то время, переводит взгляд с него на Дженсена... В конечном счете, Джаред не знает, то ли дело в фильме, то ли в блинчиках, то ли в том, что он ей наговорил всего того, что она хотела услышать. Но Меган снимает ленту с волос Дженсена, поднимется со своего места и встает рядом с Джаредом, прижимаясь к нему.

Удивившись, Джаред обнимает ее, на секунду сжав плечи, и мягко говорит:

\- Ну что, принцесса? Пошли домой, сделаем макароны с сыром.

Дженсен застывает на пару секунд, глядя на них, и его улыбка сходит с лица, сменяясь раскаяньем. Он кивает в сторону выхода и уходит вперед.

 

Убедившись, что Мэган в порядке и может остаться на ночь у Колин, Джаред отправляется к Чаду на костер. Он особенно-то и не хочет туда идти; медленно бредет, проводя пальцами по железной сетке ограды, отверстия в которой имеют форму ромба, срывает кленовые листья с низко висящих веток. Ему к понедельнику надо написать сочинение по книге [i]«Король былого и грядущего»[/i], а он устал и непонятно почему раздражен. Мысли вьются вокруг одного и того же, заставляют его сжимать челюсти от гнева.

Немного раньше Дженсен сказал ему, что не сможет забрать его, потому что одолжил свой «Субару» другу Ходжу, но Джареду почему-то показалось, что у Дженсена и Кертиса на сегодня был запланирован второй раунд их встречи. А теперь ему приходится идти пешком, и это безумно раздражает.

Проходя через ветхие задние ворота у дома Чада, Джаред решает, что побудет здесь часа два максимум и пойдет домой. Какой смысл в том, чтобы снова, как обычно на выходных, всю ночь тусоваться, если он сможет проделать то же самое в следующий уикенд у Кейна?

Когда он подходит к костру, огонь уже разгорелся и пламя рвется высоко вверх. Никто не двигается. Чад здоровается с ним, сует в руку бутылку холодного пива. Каждый раз открывая новую, Джаред думает: «Мы слишком молоды, чтобы этим заниматься». Но все равно это делает, потому что ему хорошо, когда он забывается. Он хлопает пару ребят по плечам, проходя мимо в поисках места, где присесть. Он понимает, что Дженсен уже здесь, и делает глоток из бутылки: ему приходится собрать все свои силы, чтобы никак не отреагировать.

\- Привет, Джей. - Дженсен легко улыбается.

Джаред думает, что тот вот-вот предложит ему сесть рядом, но он усаживается рядом со Стивом, и слова так и остаются несказанными. Он снова делает глоток и непринужденно осматривается по сторонам. Наверное, он выглядит безумно скучающим. Ему на самом деле скучно.

Ему абсолютно неинтересно, чем Дженсен сейчас пахнет.

Становится лучше. Стив забавный сукин сын. Он без умолку болтает с Чадом, они обзывают друг друга, в шутку дерутся – так близко к огню, что Джаред подскакивает и оттаскивает Стива за волосы, отчего все замирают, а потом надвигаются на Джареда. Он осторожно пятится, но в итоге оказывается на дне кучи: ребра сдавило под широкой грудью Стива, он тяжело дышит, пока Стив напыщенно и порывисто смеется, пытаясь дышать под весом Чада, Криса и, наконец, Дженсена, который запрыгнул на них сверху, словно запоздалая мысль.

Они сидят и пьют пиво в уютной тишине, болтают о парнях в школе, проводят пальцы сквозь пламя, тлеющими угольками вырисовывают буквы в воздухе. Им становится скучно, и они начинают палить пластик и крышки от бутылок, потом залитую маслом тряпку из багажника Криса – пламя становится впечатляющего сине-зеленого цвета. Воздух пропитан дымом. Джаред должен был уже уйти, но вместо этого он ухмыляется Крису так, будто участвует в самой забавной проделке недели.

Они снова начинают дурачиться. Крис пытается сесть, и Чад, к всеобщему смущению, стаскивает его штаны до самых щиколоток. Раздаются крики, пародии на кошачье мяуканье, кто-то просто закрывает глаза рукой. Крис нагибается, задрав задницу, натягивает штаны обратно и плюхается на место. С этого момента не умолкают крики «покажи-ка задницу!», «хватай его за яйца!» и «поцелуйтесь!».

Джаред замирает и резко перестает смеяться. Крис ухмыляется Дженсену и под общее молчание кивает на Джареда. Джаред оглядывается по сторонам, потому что пытается смотреть на кого угодно, только не на Дженсена, Стив пялится на них, вскинув бровь, а Чад смотрит на Джареда, волнуясь и безмолвно сочувствуя.

Джаред не смог бы пошевелиться, даже если бы ему приказали. А Дженсен, – будто только этого и ждал – неспешно поднявшись, идет к нему, в зеленых глазах отражается пламя костра, и его самодовольная улыбка медленно спадает, когда он встает над Джаредом.

«Нет», - беззвучно произносит Джаред, вжимаясь в стул.

Слабая улыбка трогает уголки губ Дженсена, и он мягко произносит:

\- Еще как да, дорогуша.

Он проводит рукой по шее Джареда, запутывает пальцы в волосах, удерживая его, притягивая к себе.

Губы Дженсена на вкус такие, будто он касался пламени, они обжигают Джареда, жар проходит по всему телу. Их губы сухие, сомкнутые, но Дженсен вдруг приоткрывает рот и легко касается языком губ Джареда, и что-то стягивается в груди, и ему кажется, что он сейчас взорвется.

И вот такой их первый поцелуй: Джаред напряженно вытянувшийся вверх на стуле, прямо перед всеми друзьями, как будто это была дурацкая шутка.

И хуже всего то, что Джаред может думать только о том, какой по счету этот поцелуй для Дженсена на сегодня. Потому что так случилось, что для Джареда это самый первый в жизни.

Джаред отодвигается и отворачивается, чувствуя, как Дженсен наклоняется в его сторону, пару мгновений переводя дух, прямо возле его уха. Джаред зажмуривается и не двигается, в какой-то момент думая, что Дженсен вот так и останется здесь, вжатый в Джареда, заставляя того дрожать одним лишь теплым дыханием на шее. 

Наконец, он садится обратно на свое место, на лице театральная улыбка, он вскидывает бровь с вызовом, будто говоря: «Ну, давай. Попробуй, заставь меня еще что-нибудь сделать».

Крис смеется, хлопая Джареда по спине. Он смотрит на Дженсена и говорит:

\- Вот какой должен быть первый раз, да, чувак?

Джаред бледнеет. Он отпихивает руку Криса, выплевывая:

\- [i]Заткнись[/i], Кейн.

В тот же самый момент улыбка исчезает с лица Дженсена, будто ее ветром сдуло.

\- Что?

Крис замолкает, с интересом смотрит на Джареда, и уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, например: «он не знал?», но Джаред опускает глаза и крепко сжимает губы. Это самая худшая ночь в его жизни.

Он пытается придумать способ, чтобы свалить и при этом не выглядеть полной задницей, но такого способа нет вовсе. Пару минут он просто сидит, ждет, пока неловкий момент сам не сойдет на нет. Он хочет обнять Чада за то, что тот опять завел тему, на которую они болтали где-то час назад, но все, что он слышит, это безжалостный крик в голове: убирайся отсюда.

А еще он всем телом ощущает, как Дженсен смотрит на него, его молчание слишком заметно. Джаред даже дышать не может из-за стыда и злости.

Джареда хватает еще на полчаса, его сознание дергается в судорогах как умирающее животное, пальцы дрожат, и в животе все переворачивается.

\- Я пойду, парни. Мне еще сочинение писать.

Никто не спорит. Его хлопают по спине, а Стив быстро обнимает его одной рукой, шепча на ухо:

\- Позвони мне, чувак.

А потом Дженсен поднимается и говорит:

\- Я подброшу тебя домой.

\- Я могу пешком дойти, - быстро отвечает Джаред.

\- Знаю, идиот.

Джаред пожимает плечами, сжимает пальцы в кулаки. Он идет на улицу, не говоря ни слова, но ему хочется убежать, когда он слышит, как Дженсен догоняет его и теперь идет в ногу. Он открывает ворота и слышит, как Стив кричит на Криса «гениально, долбанный придурок!». Он знает, что Дженсен это тоже слышал, но никто из них ничего не говорит.

Джаред просто проходит мимо, даже когда Дженсен подходит к водительской двери.

\- Джаред!

\- Сказал же, что пешком могу дойти, - рычит Джаред, не поворачиваясь. Он не смотрел Дженсену в глаза с того момента, как произнес молчаливое «нет», которое Дженсен полностью проигнорировал.

\- Тогда я тебя провожу.

\- Хватит, Дженсен. Просто хватит. Оставайся, иди, развлекайся. Я в порядке.

\- Я не хочу. Чувак… ты даже не смотришь на меня. Если я опять все испортил, я хочу знать это до того, как ты уйдешь домой и решишь больше никогда со мной не разговаривать.

Джаред сжимает зубы: он так зол, так напряжен и растерян, что ему хочется разорваться на части. Дженсен стоит, и Джаред чувствует бешеный огонь в его глазах. И впервые с тех пор, как они встретились, Джаред хочет ударить его.

\- Даже, блядь, не начинай. Что ты вытворял, Джен? Решил, что будет забавно вот так поиздеваться надо мной перед всеми? Может, для тебя это ничего особенного, но для меня – да. Я не целуюсь с первым встречным! 

\- Так вот чем я занимаюсь, да? – спрашивает Дженсен. Голос его низкий и резкий. – Ты так обо мне думаешь?

\- Не будь идиотом. Я знаю, что ты можешь быть лучше. В этом-то вся и [i]суть[/i], чувак, что ты делаешь? Тебе наплевать на всех, а теперь заодно и на меня?

Джаред тяжело дышит, он на взводе. Он удивлен, что в потоке ярости не вывалил на Дженсена всю правду. Наконец, он смотрит Дженсену в лицо и видит какую-то нерешительность. Что-то среднее между болью и смятением. Этого мало, чтобы Джаред начал волноваться, но достаточно, чтобы заинтересовать его.

\- Я не знаю, - наконец, говорит Дженсен. – Никогда об этом не думал.

Джаред вздыхает.

\- Слушай, я не хотел говорить это так, будто осуждаю тебя – делай, что душе угодно. Просто… не надо целовать меня у долбанного костра под окном предков Чада, ладно? Я иду домой.

\- С ними легче, чем с тобой, - быстро добавляет Дженсен, и слова летят Джареду в спину, заставляя его нервно вздрогнуть. – Вот почему. Кайл мне ни на что не жалуется. А ты… Ты вот так срываешься постоянно. Я с ума схожу. Я никогда не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, я, блядь, путаюсь, и мне страшно, и я злюсь.

\- Я не спорю с тобой, - тихо говорит Джаред. – Я ничего не прошу. Просто… серьезно, Дженсен. Забудь.

\- Вот видишь! Вот об этом я и говорю! Ты ведешь себя так, будто тебе все равно, но я знаю, что это не так! Я вижу, что у тебя срывает крышу – и хрен его знает, отчего, - но я не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал!

Джаред сглатывает. Ответ есть, но он не может произнести его вслух. Он не может сказать: «Будь моим. Просто выбери меня среди всех остальных». Он не может просить об этом Дженсена. Потому что если Дженсен не сможет ему дать этого, Джаред не знает, что сделает. Поэтому он пытается собраться, успокоиться, посмотреть Дженсену в лицо.

\- Просто не делай так больше. Больше, блядь, никогда не пытайся меня поцеловать.

\- Я не знал, что это… ну… твой первый раз. Я думал, что вы с Сэнди…

Джаред сжимает кулаки, ему хочется кричать, хочется убежать домой, он хочет уже закончить этот разговор. Он пытается оставаться спокойным, пожимает плечами. 

\- Было не совсем это.

\- И, слушай, какого хрена Крис узнал раньше меня?

Еще один вопрос, на который у Джареда нет ответа. Единственное, что он может ответить и что будет правдой, это: «потому что ты единственный, кто не видит этого». Он говорит:

\- Я не знаю, – и смотрит на асфальт, надеясь, что Дженсен просто поймет все и оставит его в покое, даст ему уйти.

Дженсен просто стоит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу: все слова закончились. Кажется, что он на грани – раздраженный, пьяный и несчастный. Он угрюмо кривит губы, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.

\- Просто возвращайся, - говорит Джаред. – Фигня это всё, правда. Я просто чертовски устал, и на самом деле мне плевать. Нет, правда. Я просто веду себя как придурок.

\- Не говори ерунды, - твердо отвечает Дженсен. – Давай пойдем посмотрим «Техасскую резню бензопилой» или поиграем в «Зельду», или еще чем займемся. Давай просто свалим отсюда. Весь долбанный вечер превращается в… не знаю даже, во что. С меня хватит. Мне, правда, жаль, ладно? Серьезно.

\- Знаю. Только, чувак, я действительно буду писать то сочинение, так что если все-таки пойдешь, то получишь полный набор скукотищи.

Дженсен смеется.

\- Когда это меня останавливало?

 

Чем дольше Дженсен сидит, пялясь на погнутые корешки книг на стеллаже, тем сильнее стучит сердце у Джареда. Он пытается сконцентрироваться на сочинении, открывая загнутые страницы, перечитывая подчеркнутые строчки. Он записывает несколько энергичных фраз о жизни главного героя, а потом, грызя кончик ручки, отвлекается на мысли о Дженсене – притихшем, заинтересованном, выбравшем находиться здесь. А не там, у костра, в гуще развлечений. Ему хорошо от того, что он просто с Джаредом.

Он ничего не говорит до тех пор, пока Джаред не заканчивает черновой вариант сочинения, засовывает лист в книгу, а потом в рюкзак. Дженсен растянулся на полу, перелистывая биографию Вилко. Он поднимает глаза на зевающего Джареда и спрашивает:

\- Закончил наконец?

\- В общем, да. Вроде ничего. Я уже больше не могу думать. Хочешь, посмотрим что-нибудь? Или перекусим? Черт, который час? Как будто вечность прошла.

\- Только два. Ты работал в бешеном темпе, зубрила.

Джаред стягивает носки и зашвыривает их в угол, а потом растягивается на кровати, с наслаждением выдыхая. Ему тепло и уютно, несмотря на усталость, внимание Дженсена теплым сиянием окутывает его. Такие моменты – его самые любимые. Вот так он хочет чувствовать себя всегда. 

\- Можешь еще поторчать тут, но мне кажется, надолго меня не хватит, - шепчет Джаред. – Потом проверишь, что входная дверь захлопнулась.

\- Не грузись, - тихо говорит Дженсен.

Наступает тишина. Джаред вздыхает, переворачивается набок, укладываясь поудобнее, и закрывает глаза. Он все глубже и глубже проваливается в сон, чувствуя абсолютное доверие внутри, как будто сегодня ночью что-то приводится в порядок, так же быстро, как и было сломано. Он счастлив. Дженсен всегда делает все правильно.

Он уже почти уснул, когда слышит, как Дженсен поднимается с пола. Он открывает глаза, когда понимает, что Дженсен садится на кровать, спиной к Джареду, и смотрит на свои руки, лежащие на коленках. Джаред пытается что-то сказать, но получается только тихий вопросительный звук, отчего Дженсен немного поворачивается в его сторону и слабо улыбается. Но улыбка сходит с его лица, когда он тихо произносит:

\- Я не могу… я не могу перестать думать о том, что ты еще никогда ни с кем не целовался, а я все испортил. Чувствую себя полным дерьмом. 

\- Чувак, - Джаред уже умоляет, отворачиваясь. – Пожалуйста, не надо. Оставь ты это. Все нормально. Не волнуйся.

\- Просто… это же важно, да? Это что-то большое, и оно должно что-то значить. Даже если все вышло плохо, и если запутались в языках, и если ни один не знал, что делал. И даже если, когда все закончилось, ты бы больше никогда не хотел повторять. Это должно быть что-то такое, о чем ты сможешь потом рассказать людям. А об этом ты не можешь никому рассказать. «Друзья заставили поцеловать моего лучшего друга, а потом они смеялись надо мной». Ты не можешь такое рассказывать своим детям.

\- Дженсен, серьезно, хватит.

Джаред чувствует, как оно возвращается – это жгучее чувство злости. Дженсен прав. Сегодня у него украли что-то. Он может простить Дженсена так же легко, как сделать вдох, но что сделано, то сделано. Джаред чувствует себя идиотом, потому что ему не все равно.

Дженсен закидывает одну ногу на кровать и подвигается к Джареду, кладя ему ладонь на плечо. Джаред напрягается так сильно, будто он в огне, и ужасное пламя вытягивает из него силу, а он дрожит и не может сбежать. Он смотрит на Дженсена, который так близко, его глаза, серьезные и темные, с пристальным блеском всматриваются в лицо Джареда. И от этой близости у Джареда пробегают мурашки по коже, мышцы на бедрах напрягаются, он сжимает одеяло в кулаках. Второй раз за вечер он чувствует себя в ловушке.

\- Я хочу сделать лучше, - шепчет Дженсен. – Пожалуйста, не отказывайся.

На какую-то секунду Джаред настолько влюблен, что больно. Он представлял себе всякое, но этот вариант побьет все, потому что это будет по-настоящему. Вот здесь, такой теплый, вот она – правда.

Джаред оттягивает момент, мысленно представляя музыку. Для Дженсена это не будет значить и половины того, что это значит для Джареда, и от этого горячие слезы обжигают глаза. Дженсен постоянно делает это: он целует людей. А так быть просто не может. Единственный ответ, который приходит Джареду в голову, это: «Пожалуйста, не надо. Это не можешь быть ты. Это должен быть кто-то другой».

Он не может заставить себя сказать это вслух. Он не может заставить себя пошевелиться. Раньше это было что-то в его голове – а теперь этот момент настал, он реален. И он так сильно хочет этого, что просто не может отвернуться. На радость или горе, его второй первый поцелуй снова будет с Дженсеном Эклзом.

Поддавшись искушению, Джаред опускает взгляд на рот Дженсена. Он годами хотел смотреть на него и никогда не позволял себе. Он всегда отводил глаза, когда они разговаривали, или когда Дженсен смеялся, или когда они смотрели друг на друга через голову Чада. А теперь, влажные и слегка приоткрытые, перед ним губы Дженсена, и у Джареда заходится сердце. Когда он снова смотрит Дженсену в глаза, тот улыбается так ярко, что больно, и наклоняется, ожидая разрешения Джареда.

Он закрывает глаза, игнорируя все внутренние протесты, поднимает подбородок и ловит рот Дженсена.

Хорошо. Джаред в таком ужасе, что дрожит, и он уверен, что Дженсен чувствует это, но это только второй раз, и Дженсен много не просит. Кажется, что ему хватает медленных касаний и прикосновений, и Джаред может ему это дать.

Он ждет, пока Дженсен остановится, но тот этого не делает. Когда он прекращает первый поцелуй, то начинает второй, мягко двигая губами, подхватывая губы Джареда в ритм. Он наклоняет голову и толкается, чтобы устроиться так близко, как позволяет Джаред. Дженсен прерывисто выдыхает, когда они соприкасаются, и это так хорошо, так прекрасно, просто до боли. Дженсен не двигается, не старается прижаться, просто целует Джареда снова. 

Так хорошо, что Джареду хочется кричать, вылететь из собственного тела, он хочет схватить Дженсена и прижаться к нему всем телом. Ему вдруг хочется, чтобы та яростная пульсация в паху куда-нибудь делась. Он еще никогда не испытывал такого.

Дженсен до боли медленно двигает губами, растягивает моменты соприкосновения, так чертовски идеально, что у Джареда вырывается удивленный звук, который так и пропадает в поцелуе, потому что Дженсен целует сильно и дразнит его языком, и по каждому нерву в Джареде проходит ток. Он резко втягивает воздух, и Дженсен замирает, медлит, будто спрашивает, ждет, когда Джаред его оттолкнет. А Джаред… Кончиком языка он касается языка Дженсена и напряженно замирает, и только рука на плече Дженсена дрожит.

\- Ох, блядь, - беспомощно рычит Дженсен Джареду в рот, а потом целует его так сильно, что Джаред прогибается в поцелуй. Он поджимает пальцы на ногах, подтягивает коленки. Он старается контролировать свое тело, хотя руки обвивают шею Дженсена, он открывает рот, позволяя Дженсену лизать внутри, посасывать нижнюю губу, покусывать со сладким нажимом…

Дженсен падает ему на грудь, он уже не может удерживаться на одной руке. На какой-то момент то, как поднимается и опускается грудь Дженсена на его собственной, приносит больше удовлетворения, чем возбуждение, но потом все это сливается в опьяняющий пульс, и руки Джареда сами проскальзывают Дженсену на спину, прижимая его еще сильнее.

Джаред вдруг понимает, что они больше не целуются. Они прямо-таки обжимаются, возбужденные и голодные, у него на кровати. У Джареда бешено стучит сердце, и желание настолько сильное, что больно до мозга костей, потому что его приходится скрывать.

Дженсен приподнимается и кладет руку Джареду на подбородок; Джаред чувствует, как другую он запускает ему в волосы, а потом проводит пальцами по линии волос. Неосознанно он тянется за этим прикосновением, и чувствует ликованье, когда Дженсен, усмехается, задохнувшись, и костяшками пальцев проводит по лицу Джареда. 

Джаред открывает глаза, потрясенный, и смотрит на Дженсена – тот выглядит счастливым, и жаждущим, и удовлетворенным.

\- Не уверен, что такое я могу рассказать своим детям, - выдыхает Джаред, а потом ухмыляется, потому что Дженсен смеется, качая головой.

\- Наверное, надо было полегче, - соглашается он. – Я не специально, чтобы оно так все… Ну, было хорошо? Лучше?

\- Ага, хорошо. Лучше.

\- Хорошо, - шепчет Дженсен, мягко улыбаясь.

На какую-то секунду Джареду кажется, что сейчас они сделают это снова, они притянут друг друга, Дженсен наклонится и поцелует его, и он снова почувствует эту жестокую удивительную пульсацию по всему телу. Но Дженсен моргает, приходя в себя, и приподнимается, чтобы между ними было пространство.

Джаред старается не показать разочарования, игнорируя тот факт, что ему хочется свернуться в комок, потому что он больше не чувствует тепла Дженсена. Не могло же это длиться вечно. Должен был наступить конец, вот он и наступил. Джаред знал, каково оно будет, а теперь ему придется пройти через это.

\- Ну, я, наверное, пойду, - говорит Дженсен. – Ты... не надо меня провожать, ты и так устал и вот-вот уснешь. Увидимся в понедельник, ладно?

Джаред кивает, желает спокойной ночи и улыбается, когда Дженсен неловко машет ему рукой, выходя из комнаты. Он слушает его шаги, когда Дженсен спускается по лестнице, ждет, пока задняя дверь откроется и закроется. Потом он дрожащими руками накрывает лицо и вздыхает. Через секунду он приоткрывает рот, просто, чтобы почувствовать, как губы касаются ладоней.

 

***

В понедельник утром Джаред просыпается в ожидании чего-то, и даже будильник не может перебить это чувство. Он выключает его, переворачивается на спину и в темноте смотрит в потолок. Он чувствует утреннее возбуждение, позволяет ему нарастать, думает о нем, сжимая бедра, касается рукой груди под футболкой. Он закрывает глаза, закусывает губу, погружается в это ощущение целиком. 

Все заканчивается, стоит ему только начать, он двигается быстро. Всё накатывает снова: вес Дженсена, который вжимает его в кровать, тянущиеся бесконечные поцелуи, удушающая пульсация в паху, то, как ему хотелось тереться о Дженсена, пока тот не взорвется, вжиматься в него, пока Дженсен не выкрикнет его имя, словно ругательство, потому что ему, кроме Джареда, больше никого и ничего не нужно...

Он кончает, быстро толкаясь в собственный кулак, приподняв зад с кровати и затаив в груди дыхание. Он сжимает зубы и стонет, чувствуя, как оргазм прокатывается по всему телу горячей волной. Он спускает, думая, что так чертовски хочет Дженсена, что готов умереть.

На какое-то мгновенье он даже согласен на это, потому что каждый раз, когда он думает про ту субботу, он вспоминает волшебное чувство [i]может быть[/i]. Момент был настолько магнетическим, и лицо Дженсена было таким мягким, что Джаред даже думал, что между ними действительно может быть что-то настоящее. Всего одно мгновение он наслаждается этой верой, а затем отбрасывает всё прочь.

Джаред ухмыляется, выталкивая Меган из ванной, взъерошивает волосы, которые она так тщательно расчесывала, и захлопывает за собой дверь.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю! – орет он, стараясь перекричать вопли сестры, и включает воду.

Внизу – если не считать ора Меган, без которого никуда – относительно тихо. Джаред насыпает хлопья в тарелку, и мама приятно удивляется, когда сын не забывает поцеловать ее в щеку по пути к двери.

Он уже не может сдерживать широкую улыбку, когда Дженсен подъезжает, но старается унять ее до ухмылки. Ему приходится закусывать щеку, старясь удержать себя в руках. Когда Джаред садится, они не двигаются с места, и он поворачивается к Дженсену, уже готовый задать вопрос.

Дженсен включает свет в машине.

\- Она красная. Чтобы ты не удивлялся.

Джаред смотрит на нее, кивая в знак одобрения. Он уже хочет сказать, что книга выглядит здорово, когда кое-что замечает. Он хватает лицо Дженсена, поворачивая, наклоняя, чтобы получше рассмотреть, и действительно – в брови маленькая серебряная сережка.

\- Что еще за нахуй? – спрашивает Джаред, начиная улыбаться, и дотрагивается пальцем до сережки. – Чувак, ты же только вчера смеялся над этой хренью. Я думал, это только для фанючек.

\- Отъебись, Падалеки, - ругается Дженсен, отдергивая голову, чтобы пихнуть Джареда. – Хватит придумывать. И не трогай, эта хрень до сих пор болит. Заедем к Майки Ди?

\- Не, не хочу, - отвечает Джаред, ухмыляясь, но Дженсен все равно заезжает.

 

Джаред похож на кролика-энерджайзера, он с легкостью встречает новый день, сдает эссе, с верным успехом сдает два экзамена, заканчивает статью для кружка журналистов на тему показа мод, организованного группой болельщиц для сбора денег, прогуливает урок по истории, чтобы отправиться с Чадом в музыкальный магазин, находящийся ниже по улице. Они слушают Genesis и всю дорогу назад на кампус поют “Invisible Touch”.

\- Так чем все закончилось в субботу? – спрашивает Чад.

Джаред пожимает плечами, стараясь скрыть волнение, которое он начинает испытывать при одном только упоминании о той ночи. 

\- Ничего особенно. Он извинился.

Чад долгое время молчит, прежде чем замечает:

\- Чувак, видел бы ты, какой ты сейчас красный.

\- Заткнись.

\- Слушай, я знаю, что моих нотаций тебе уж точно не нужно, но я, блин, все равно скажу. Будь с ним осторожнее, Джей. Я знаю, вы близки, но…

Джаред сжимает зубы, в нем нарастает злость, вытесняющая обиду.

\- Чад. Я серьезно абсолютно, блядь, не хочу об этом говорить. Я, блядь, могу за себя постоять, понятно? Я не идиот.

\- Эй! Я этого и не говорил. Расслабься. Но, чувак, я знаю, что ты готов звезду с неба достать ради этого парня, и Дженсен… ну, Дженсен есть Дженсен.

\- Вот и здорово, - натянуто произносит Джаред. – Спасибо, Чад.

 

Чад хмурится, и пока они идут к кафе, Джаред замечает, что они оба как-то сникли. Он так зол, что готов вмазать Чаду, он даже идти одной дорогой с ним сейчас не хочет. Правда, которая постоянно крутится в собственных мыслях – это одно, а когда ее произносят вслух, средь бела дня, и не кто бы то ни было, а хороший друг, делает все настолько реальным, что у Джареда в животе завязывается узел. Ему безумно не хочется думать сейчас о Дженсене, потому что он любит и ненавидит его в равной степени. Он пытается отогнать мысли, подумать о еде или еще о чем.

Он встает в очередь за сэндвичем с ростбифом, а Чад, не говоря ни слова, сваливает, заметив Криса и Стива. Джаред старается не обращать внимания, но каждый раз, когда он поднимает глаза, эти трое говорят о чем-то, и один из них смотрит прямо на него. Ни за что на свете он не присоединится к ним. Он подумывает пойти вниз, на открытый кампус старшеклассников, сразу, как только получит свой ланч.

Джаред аж подпрыгивает, когда слышит прямо над самым ухом тихое и загадочное:

\- А мне что берешь?

Он поворачивается и пихает Дженсена в плечо, называет его говнюком и уклоняется от ответного удара, который Дженсен целил ему в почку. Нервы на пределе, он чувствует, как дыхание учащается, и пытается заставить себя успокоиться, пока Дженсен встает за ним в очередь. 

\- Как оно? – спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Нормально. Хорошо, вообще-то, - отвечает Джаред. – А у тебя?

\- Две замены, а тест по математике отменили. Сегодня просто офигенный день.

Джаред ухмыляется так сильно, что мышцы на лице начинают болеть. Он не смотрит на Дженсена, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы заполнить поднос едой и заплатить за все это. Как только все сделано, Дженсен направляется к своим друзьям, а Джаред колеблется, пытаясь придумать отмазку, которая не будет казаться неловкой или подозрительной. В конце концов, Чад поднимает глаза и замечает его, так что Джаред решается и идет за Дженсеном к столику.

\- Ништячный причесон, придурок, - говорит Крис, как только они уселись. – На этой неделе играем в клоунов?

\- Скорее в куриц, - заржал Стив. – Ты не затрахался с начёсом? Похоже, в этот раз ты всерьез поработал, Джен!

Дженсен закатывает глаза, и, кажется, уже рефлекторно косится на Джареда. Джаред старается ответить так же, ему нравится значение этих переглядок – [i]они ничего не понимают, а ты – да[/i], – но все равно напрягается, потому что парни наверняка заметили. Они никогда не замечают подобные вещи, но просто в данный момент они, похоже, именно этого и ждали.

Джаред занимает себя тем, что размазывает горчицу по всему сэндвичу.

\- Гадость, - комментирует Дженсен и крадет у Джареда один соленый огурчик. – Можно я возьму? Я возьму.

Джаред ругается – как он и должен сделать, – но ему так хочется зажать Дженсену рот рукой и начать умолять, чтобы тот [i]заткнулся, просто заткнулся ко всем чертям[/i], потому что Джаред настолько четко понимает, что здесь и сейчас – это шоу Джареда и Дженсена, а все друзья тщательно за ними наблюдают!.. Дженсен же, в блаженном неведении, сует весь Джаредов огурчик в рот и ухмыляется, невнятно бормоча набитым ртом:

\- Ты же это любишь.

Джареду так стыдно, что хочется сдохнуть.

\- Парни, в пятницу приходите? – спрашивает Крис.

Джаред открывает рот, чтобы ответить [i]«естественно, идиот»[/i], но ловит взгляд Дженсена и ужасается, затыкаясь на полуслове. Дженсен вопросительно смотрит на него, будто спрашивает Джареда – они что, идут? Будто он спрашивает, хочет ли Джаред пойти. Как будто, если Джаред не хочет, они могут заняться чем-то другим...

Сбитый с толку, Джаред смотрит на Дженсена полным сомнений взглядом, будто спрашивая [i]«да что с тобой?!»[/i]. Дженсен моргает.

\- Наверное, - бросает он, возвращаясь к своему ланчу.

\- Я думал, вы и так решите, что мы идем, - добавляет Джаред, с вызовом уставясь Крису в глаза. 

\- А тебе за сестрой разве не надо присматривать в эти выходные? – спрашивает у него Чад таким тоном, что Джаред мгновенно вспыхивает.

Пока он подбирает слова, Дженсен отвечает за него. Набив рот и запив все колой, он произносит:

\- Это было на прошлых.

Чад открыто пялится на Джареда, как будто тот сделал что-то неправильное.

\- Там будет Марк, - говорит он Дженсену, не сводя с Джареда взгляда.

\- Да? – спрашивает Дженсен с явным интересом и загоревшимися глазами, и Джаред снова проваливается в бездну безмолвного, неподвижного бешенства. Он ест молча, в ожидании, когда он убьет Чада за то, что тот начал вытаскивать из Дженсена все подробности.[i] Да, я знаю его, да, мы вместе тусовались пару раз, да, может мы там увидимся.[/i]

Когда они встают, чтобы вернуться в класс, Джаред буквально дрожит от того, что ему приходится сдерживаться. Он закусывает губу, заставляя себя не лезть в разговор. Дженсен ведь не будет этого делать. Только не после прошлых выходных. Точно не будет. Он должен верить в это.

Когда Стив обнимает его за плечи, Джаред будто тянется в объятия, абсолютно не стыдясь. Стив ерошит ему волосы, приводя их в бесформенный хаос, и всем весом толкает Джареда к шкафчику.

Прямо перед тем, как Джаред высвобождается, Стив наклоняется поближе к нему и шепчет:

\- Чувак, он не станет.

Облегчение напрочь забивает логику, и Джаред обнимает Стива и говорит ему, что тот самый, блядь, лучший друг, какой только может быть. Он полностью игнорирует смешки и [i]«разве они не милые?»[/i], раздающиеся позади. Стив смеется и хлопает его по спине, крепко обнимая, а потом отпихивает.

Дженсен предсказуемо ловит его, насмешливо ухмыляется и спрашивает:

\- А как же я?

\- Ты опоздал на обед, - язвит Джаред, пытаясь вырваться из хватки, чувствуя, как снова накатывает беспокойство.

\- Хватит цепляться к Падалеки, ты, эгоистичный говнюк, - Стив смеется, но Дженсен улавливает что-то в его словах, потому что мгновенно отпускает, даже немного отталкивает, и отворачивается к своему шкафчику.

Джаред смотрит на Стива с благодарностью и машет парням вслед, когда те уходят дальше по коридору. Он поворачивается к шкафчику, выставляя локоть, ожидая наскока от Дженсена. Но ничего не происходит.

Быстро взглянув в его сторону, он видит, как Дженсен, сидя на корточках, сосредоточенно собирает книжки со дна шкафчика. Он усмехается сам себе, но что-то в этой усмешке не так, он не поднимает глаз, когда спрашивает безразлично-насмешливо:

\- Ты ведь не заменяешь меня, Джей?

Горячая, порочная любовь вспыхивает у Джареда в груди так быстро, что он не может ее контролировать. Он прячет лицо, чувствуя, как кровь приливает, как шея вдруг кажется влажной под воротником рубашки.

\- Пытался с первого, блядь, дня нашей встречи. 

Он растягивает губы в ухмылке и пихает Дженсена, пока тот не падает.

 

\- Я думал о том, что ты сказал, - говорит Дженсен.

Голос у него тихий и почти пропадает за шумом радио и свистом ветра в окне машины. Джареду спокойно и комфортно, он потерялся в мыслях о смутном, но таком классном будущем, и потому практически пропускает слова мимо ушей.

\- …А что я сказал? – отвлеченно спрашивает он, разглядывая очередь из машин возле «Старбакса».

\- О том, чтобы рассказать моим родителям, - отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред моргает и поворачивается в его сторону. Дженсен переводит взгляд с зеркала заднего вида на боковое, а потом снова на дорогу. Они останавливаются на красный свет, и Джаред ждет, но Дженсен все равно не смотрит на него. Он начинает напевать мелодию из песни Джонни Кэша, постукивая пальцами по рулю, щурится сквозь лобовое стекло, будто стараясь разглядеть стикер на бампере впереди стоящей машины. 

\- Это довольно серьезно, Джен, - медленно говорит Джаред.

\- М-м? Ну, да, наверное.

\- Ну, хорошо. Знаешь, если что, я здесь, если ты захочешь поговорить об этом. Ну, или еще что.

\- Спасибо, чувак. Эй, а ты дочитал ту книгу?

\- Ага, она классная. Джек Лондон вообще классно пишет, тебе бы он понравился. Читая его, я всегда вспоминаю прошлую осень, когда мы ходили в поход, - говорит Джаред и снова смотрит в окно. 

Загорается зеленый. Он рассматривает горизонт, пытаясь понять Дженсена. Пытаясь разобраться, почему всё это важно для него самого.

 

***

На вечеринке у Кейна в пятницу Дженсен спит с Марком.

Они встречаются возле дома Джареда, и Стив их забирает. Джаред садится впереди, и Стив мелет всякую чушь про Чада до тех пор, пока Джареда не начинает тошнить от смеха. Дженсен пихает ногой сидение и жалуется, что про него все забыли. На светофоре Стив тянется к Джареду и целует его в волосы, Дженсен тут же просовывается между сидений и насмешливо угрожает поколотить Стива. Тот лишь многозначительно поглядывает на Джареда, усмехаясь. Джаред, отвернувшись, тоже тихо ухмыляется. Сегодняшний вечер будет просто потрясным.

Не проходит и часа, как Джаред уже пьян. Не проходит и двух, как он умудряется оказаться в мутной, полной опавших листьев воде бассейна – его туда Крис отправил. Наверху он переодевается в последние оставшиеся чистые вещи Криса. Когда он снова находит Дженсена, тот уже пьяный, и его глаза с интересом загораются, когда он оглядывает красную фланелевую рубашку в клетку и серые спортивные штаны.

Он тянет за слишком длинные рукава, в шутку проверяя часы, которых на самом деле нет, дразнит: 

\- Кейн тебя уже поимел, что ли? Надо быть поскромнее, чувак.

\- Отъебись, - ворчит Джаред, пихаясь. Он чувствует, что может горы свернуть, он пьяный в хлам, он выпаливает: - Тебе лучше знать, что кроме тебя меня никто не может поиметь.

Дженсен кашляет от удивленного смеха, ухмыляется от уха до уха.

\- Полегче, парень, - говорит он, сжимая плечо Джареда. Джаред не скрывает, что внутри начинает появляться надежда. Случится ли это сегодня?.. Дженсен просто улыбается ему, глаза у него влажные, блестящие и яркие.

\- Я тебе книгу принес, - бросает он уже на ходу, исчезая в толпе. – Попозже заберем, ладно?

«Попозже» звучит здорово, думает Джаред, глупо улыбаясь ему вслед.

Он играет в дартс с Чадом в гараже, пока не понимает, что ему приходится закрывать один глаз, чтобы увидеть мишень. Потом он перебирается на скамейку и просто улыбается, наблюдая за остальными, и смеется вместе с Крисом над тем, что выглядит как деревенщина в пижаме. 

\- Всё нормально? – спрашивает Крис, толкая плечом Джареда, и делает глоток из красного стаканчика.

\- Еще как нормально, - смеется Джаред. – А что?

Он оборачивается и смотрит на Криса, он совсем не ожидает этих осторожно сомкнутых губ или беспокойства во взгляде. Джаред чувствует, как на лице проступает смятение, он пытается понять, с чего вдруг Крис перешел с дружеских подколок на «Эй, Джаред, может быть, что-то не так».

\- Чувак, что происходит? Ты в порядке?

\- Я в порядке, Джей. Не волнуйся. Просто поинтересовался, а то ты выглядишь как [i]полный идиот[/i].

Джаред хмурится, пожимая плечами. Он еще мгновение смотрит на Криса, сомневаясь в том, действительно ли тот шутит. После они оба молчат, Джаред пьет, а Крис просто сидит рядом с ним, касаясь плечом до тех пор, пока не уходит в поисках выпивки.

Стив находит его после этого, хлопает по спине и смеется, шутливо тянет концы рубашки Джареда. Выхватив у Джареда стакан, он допивает остатки и спрашивает, готов ли тот ехать домой.

\- Чувак, сколько уже времени? – интересуется Джаред, оглядываясь: толпа рассеялась, осталось лишь несколько машин и Майк Розенбаум, который прижал Кэти Кэссиди к холодильнику.

\- Почти три, - отвечает Стив, поднимая Джареда со скамейки и удерживая его за плечи. – Я вообще удивлен, что ты до сих пор не вырубился, обычно тебя так надолго не хватает. 

\- Просто было весело, - ухмыляется Джаред, утыкаясь головой Стиву в плечо.

\- Знаю, Джей. 

\- Наверное, мне надо найти Дженсена? – спрашивает Джаред. Один лишь звук этого имени вызывает тепло во всем теле, и конкретно в этот момент ему все равно, заметит кто или нет. Он пьян, он любит Дженсена, и он абсолютно точно не едет домой без него.

\- Дженсен, эм… - начинает Стив. – Дженсен остается тут.

\- Он остается? То есть, мы остаемся?

Стив смеется, но смех не радостный, скорее горький. Он останавливается и разворачивает Джареда к себе.

\- Джаред, чувак, ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя. Но Дженсен останется здесь, а я должен отвезти тебя домой, ладно? Ты не можешь остаться.

Джаред хмурится, кусает губу, обдумывая сказанное. Это было бы легче делать, если бы он не был бухим в дрова. Он знает, что это означает. Ему только нужно несколько минут, чтобы поверить в это.

\- Но он… - начинает Джаред и беспомощно таращится на Стива. – Он сказал, что принес мне книгу. 

Стив сжимает челюсти, отводит в сторону тяжелый, ненавидящий взгляд. Когда он снова смотрит на Джареда, черты его лица смягчаются, он будто извиняется, нежно проводя рукой по волосам Джареда. 

\- Знаю, чувак, - тихо говорит он. – Завтра ты все поймешь, ладно?

Джаред кивает, позволяя Стиву обнять его, ощущая зияющую пустоту, разрастающуюся у него в груди. На улице он говорит Стиву, что пройдется до дома пешком, но Стив лишь вешает ему подзатыльник и рявкает:

\- Садись в машину, дубина.

 

Суббота – настоящая пытка. Джаред просыпается с жутким похмельем и чувством опустошенности и так проводит все выходные до вечера воскресенья. Он лежит в кровати, даже не читает, не смотрит телевизор, не делает домашнюю работу, не играет в видео-игры. Его мама несколько раз спрашивает, все ли у него в порядке. Он убеждает ее, что да, все в порядке, просто допоздна сидели у Криса. Она осуждающе качает головой и весь остальной уикэнд проводит с Меган, иногда напоминая Джареду про резкий запах из его комнаты.

Он продирается сквозь домашнюю работу вечером в воскресенье. Не слишком-то и усердствуя. Он не хочет, чтобы наступало утро. Он так до сих пор и не решил, что скажет или сделает. Он хочет продинамить Дженсена утром, другим способом добраться до школы и просто избегать Дженсена в будущем. 

С другой стороны, его уже достала эта игра. Он уже вырос из нее, слишком устал. Он убеждает себя, что единственное, что можно сделать в данной ситуации, это поговорить с Дженсеном. Разговор, которого Джаред избегал с того самого момента, как встретил Дженсена впервые. Джаред должен начать говорить правду. Никаких сомнений. Ситуация стала слишком болезненной, чтобы просто ее избегать, забыть про нее или лгать.

Джаред не хочет этого делать.

В понедельник утром он садится в машину, все еще ничего не решив. Он ведет себя тихо и сразу замечает, что Дженсен тоже не произносит ни звука. Великолепно. Просто здорово.

Они добираются до школы, не проронив ни слова. У Дженсена неоново-зеленые волосы, а пирсинг из брови исчез. Джаред ничего не говорит по этому поводу, он слишком занят тем, что тащит обеими руками свою сумку и старается не взорваться. Они открывают шкафчики в полной тишине, и эта тишина просто офигенно неловкая, от нее становится больно.

\- Увидимся во время ланча? – спрашивает Дженсен, колеблясь, перед тем как уйти.

\- Конечно, - отвечает Джаред, не поднимая глаз.

Когда Дженсен уходит, Джаред начинает дышать глубже и ровнее, успокаиваясь. Он пытается заставить себя собраться и пойти на первый урок. Одна только дорога до класса кажется бесконечной. Сев, он окончательно уходит в себя, до самого звонка на перемену. Он моргает, замечая преподавателя, который стоит рядом.

\- Джаред, ты в порядке? – участливо спрашивает тот.

\- Ага, - говорит Джаред, собирая вещи. – Все нормально, простите, я как-то сегодня не в себе. Я перепишу конспект у... эм… 

Мистер Морган хмурится.

\- Ты точно не заболел? Хочешь, я выпишу тебе пропуск к медсестре?

\- Просто не высыпаюсь, - еле сдерживаясь, отвечает Джаред. Его бесит, что кто-то до него докапывается. – Завтра будет лучше, обещаю.

Он быстро уходит, не оборачиваясь. Мистер Морган ему нравится, но сейчас Джаред просто горит от унижения и злости. Раздраженно и резко он продирается сквозь заполненный коридор, закатывая глаза на оклики «Эй!», летящие ему в спину.

До обеда еще двое учителей успели поинтересоваться у Джареда, все ли в порядке, и Мистер Сингер даже выписал ему пропуск, оставив его у Джареда на парте и не обратив внимания на раздраженный оскал. Джаред вылетел из класса, оставив пропуск на столе.

Он не хочет никого видеть. Он настолько на грани, что не может даже думать, уж не говоря о том, чтобы прикидываться, что у него все здорово, или с кем-нибудь разговаривать. Свернув за угол, он видит Дженсена, уже стоящего у своего шкафчика, и со злостью вспоминает, что согласился на ланч с ним.

\- Привет, чувак, - встречает его Дженсен. – Вот, принес тебе. Прости, что не отдал тогда.

Дженсен осторожно улыбается ему, помахивая книжкой. Это экземпляр [i]«Больших надежд»[/i], - скорее всего, украденный в школьной библиотеке - и Джаред настолько поражен злой иронии совпадения, что он бы даже засмеялся, если бы хоть на секунду подумал, что Дженсен действительно читал эту книгу.

Он качает головой и врет до того, как успевает прикусить себе язык:

\- У меня уже есть. Мама привезла, когда они уезжали в прошлые выходные.

Дженсен моргает и из-за секундного сомнения не сразу отвечает.

\- А, - говорит он, держит книгу еще пару секунд, а потом, хмурясь, убирает ее обратно в рюкзак.

Джаред сглатывает, прячется за дверью своего шкафчика, забрасывает туда учебники, начиная их расставлять. Он ожидает, что Дженсен скажет еще что-то или просто уйдет, чтобы Джаред смог выдохнуть и стукнуться головой о металл так, что эхо разнесется по всем остальным шкафчикам. Но Дженсен ждет, и в Джареде нарастает нетерпеливая злость. Наконец он захлопывает дверцу шкафчика и, не поднимая взгляда на Дженсена, поворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

\- Знаю, что обещал вместе перекусить, - говорит Джаред куда-то в пол, - но, думаю, пойду на улицу, сделаю кое-какие задания, чтобы не делать их потом дома.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - говорит Дженсен. – Я за последние месяцы ни черта не сделал.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, Кейн тебя искал. Хотел обсудить с тобой следующие выходные или что-то такое.

\- Хватит пытаться отослать меня, Падалеки, - резко говорит Дженсен, при этом пытаясь улыбнуться.

Джаред хочет что-то на это ответить, но только угрюмо морщится. Он отворачивается, чувствуя, как живот связывается узлом, когда Дженсен привычно обнимает его за плечи, подталкивая в сторону выхода. Надо преодолеть всего один пролет, но кажется, это слишком долго. Джаред молча сжимает зубы, пока Дженсен кивает Кайлу, притормаживает, чтобы договориться с Локером о встрече на неделе. 

Напряженно стоя рядом, прижатый к Дженсенову боку, Джаред теряется в яростных мыслях, стараясь не сжечь Локера взглядом. Ему хочется вмазать этому Локеру, хочется огреть его как следует и закричать: «да пошли вы оба!», хочется выкрикнуть: «разве вы не видите, что просто убиваете меня?!»…

Ему хочется оказаться дома, в своей постели с книжкой в руках. Ему хочется бросить школу и жить на чердаке дома родителей, перечитывая одни и те же книги раз за разом, а все остальное время спать.

Ему хочется расхерачить фары Субару бейсбольной битой, сделать что-нибудь с кудрявой шваброй на голове Локера. Он сжимает пальцы в кулаки, у него уже челюсть болит, ему жарко от всей этой чепухи, которая на него так действует, он, кажется, даже вспотел. Всего за тридцать секунд он успел сойти с ума от ревности.

Слова жгут его горло, и Джаред уже набирает воздуха, чтобы сказать хоть что-то – «отъебись и сдохни» или «эй, давай встретимся позже». Когда Дженсен ухмыляется, кивает Локеру и говорит «может, на следующих выходных», Джаред все еще не решил, чего хочет больше. 

Он чувствует, как Дженсен подталкивает его, мягко тянет за собою. Джаред делает шаг вперед и снова застывает, всё еще не придя в себя, захваченный сумасшедшим вихрем эмоций. Дженсен так и не убрал руки с плеч Джареда и наверняка чувствует каменно напрягшиеся мышцы. Джаред ненавидит себя за то, что все еще не двинулся.

В конце концов, он устало подчиняется. Дженсен так крепко вжал его в свои ребра, что Джаред просто не может сопротивляться. Каким бы настороженным и злым он ни становился, как бы ни старался защитить себя – нет ничего на этой планете, что могло бы заставить его отказаться от этого пронзительного жара, электрическим током прошибающего с ног до головы. Ужасно, но он сдается и берет то, что может получить.

Внезапно Дженсен говорит:

\- Эй… Прости, что после вечеринки мы так и не встретились. Я… меня отвлекли.

Напряжение, копившееся весь день, вырывается из Джареда хохотом. Он просто тонет в злости, в недоверии и неприятии. Он высвобождается из рук Дженсена, мотая головой и ускоряя шаг. Хоть раз ему не стыдно признаться самому себе: он просто должен свалить, сейчас же.

\- Что такое? – осторожно спрашивает Дженсен. Кажется, что он уже в миле позади. – Эй! Подожди!

\- Чувак, - бросает он со злой иронией. – Я даже не могу сказать, то ли ты тупой, то ли просто, блядь, прикалываешься.

Его отвлекают пальцы, сжавшие запястье, и Дженсен успевает резко развернуть его к себе, встречаясь с ним глазами. Он выглядит ошарашенным, и Джареда срывает. То, что сдерживало его чувства и разум, только что разлетелось осколками, и содержимое попало в кровь, сводя его с ума.

\- Отъебись от меня! - Он выдергивает руку.

\- Чувак, - выдыхает Дженсен. – Погоди… Что? Серьезно, это что такое сейчас было?

\- Ничего.

\- Не делай этого, Джаред. Не закрывайся от меня.

На какой-то бесконечный миг Джареда захлестывает бешенство – Дженсен еще и диктует ему, что делать! Сжав зубы, он прищуривается, уже не скрывая злости, и у Дженсена пораженно распахиваются глаза, он разводит руки, выставляя раскрытые ладони, и Джаред остывает. Он понимает, что действительно должен кое-что сделать. Он должен объясниться. Он ведет себя как сумасшедший и рискует окончательно разрушить их дружбу.

\- Чувак, ну и облажался же ты, - наконец выдает он, с трудом переводя дыхание. – Понятно? Я пытался спустить всё на тормозах, но… не получается. Ты что-то сделал со мной, когда поцеловал. И я говорю не о том поцелуе возле костра.

Дженсен отводит глаза, отступает, ссутулившись, словно его плечи придавливает воспоминаниями. Тишина давящей многозначительностью повисает между ними, и Джаред пытается справиться с дрожью – он уже жалеет, что сказал это. Он так сильно хочет, чтобы того поцелуя никогда не было, чтобы у него хватило сил сказать «нет». Да, это была сбывшаяся мечта, но ничто не стоит того, чтобы сейчас чувствовать это. Ничто не стоит страха того, что Дженсен может сейчас сказать.

\- Знаю, - спустя мгновение говорит Дженсен. – Не стоило мне этого делать.

\- Не стоило мне тебе позволять это делать.

\- Эй… ты же… Вот же черт, чувак. Это из-за Марка, да?

\- Нет. - Джаред опускает глаза в пол и только потом понимает, что сделал это.

\- Ты думал, мы… что ты и я…

\- Очевидно, я ошибся.

\- Мне надо было… Надо было сказать, - бормочет Дженсен. – Не знаю, о чем я думал.

\- Я правда тебя не понимаю, пусть даже это эгоистично. Но, Дженсен… когда ты такое вытворяешь, что мне остается думать? Как мне даже [i]смотреть[/i] на кого-то еще? Серьезно, чувак, все это время мне хватало только дружбы, правда. Я понимаю, что ты не ищешь серьезных отношений. Но потом ты, блин, целуешь меня, и просто дружбы мне уже мало. Мало, понятно? Я не могу так.

Дженсен бестолково таращится на него, будто пытается подобрать правильный ответ. Наконец, он качает головой и говорит:

\- Джей, ты это серьезно? Ты [i]как[/i] больше не можешь? Я только и делал, что подстраивался под тебя с первого дня нашей дружбы; это я всегда извиняюсь, всегда говорю «прости», чтобы все исправить, и я тебе никогда, блядь, не припоминаю никакого дерьма, поэтому не смей мне теперь заявлять, что ты «не можешь»! Я на куски рвусь, чтобы сохранить нашу дружбу, и это не моя, блядь, вина, что у тебя какие-то заморочки!

\- Припоминать мне мое дерьмо?.. И как ты называешь то, что вытащил меня на какой-то долбанный фестиваль, чтобы спать в грязи с каким-то укурками? Или то, как ты пропадаешь целыми [i]днями[/i], не говоря мне ни слова! Целуешь меня перед всеми нашими друзьями, а потом трахаешь кого-то у Кейна в подвале, думая, что это нормально! Ты самый дерьмовый друг, какой только у меня был, и клянусь, Дженсен, иногда я…

\- Иногда ты – что? – Голос Дженсена внезапно становится очень тихим. – Иногда ты, блядь, [i]что[/i], Джаред?

Джаред сжимает челюсти, пытаясь перевести дух, чувствуя, как ладони горят от вжатых ногтей, как лицо полыхает от ядовитого бешенства. Как будто это не он, а кто-то другой, и он не отвечает за свои действия, за то, что говорит.

Он очень старается сдержаться, отчаянно пытается проглотить слова. Но злость берет верх и выплескивается наружу злым, яростным ударом:

\- Иногда я тебя ненавижу.

\- Ого, - выдыхает Дженсен с фальшивым неверящим смешком. – Вот оно как. Так чего мы вообще время теряем?

\- Ты прав. Хватит.

Его трясет. Он разворачивается, оставляя Дженсена стоять в коридоре. Идет обратно наверх к своему шкафчику, чтобы забрать пальто, сумку, и хлопает дверью бокового выхода из школы. Да пошла она, эта школа. Эти уроки. В жопу этих друзей. К черту Дженсена.

Домой Джаред идет один. Внутри дрожат отголоски эмоций. И чем дольше он идет, чем дольше прокручивает в голове все сказанные фразы, тем сильнее нарастает ужас от того, как всё закончилось. Он сжимает кулаки в карманах, пялится на асфальт и пытается сдержать паническое осознание того, что связи, бывшей между ним и Дженсеном, больше нет.

Джаред вытирает глаза и нос – от мороза кожу стягивает. Он не сказал ничего из того, что хотел. Не сказал ничего, что должен был. Он преуспел только в том, чего никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен был говорить вслух. Конечно же, он ненавидит себя за это.

Мама удивленно оборачивается, когда он проходит через скрипящую заднюю дверь.

\- Ты рано, - замечает она. – Все нормально? Как дела в школе?

Джаред закусывает губу, быстро пересекает кухню и крепко обнимает ее, пряча замерзшее лицо на ее плече. Она охает, но крепко обнимает в ответ, осторожно гладит его по спине, спрашивая, что случилось. Он качает головой, не говоря ни слова. Он злится, чувствуя, как слезы обжигают глаза.

\- Ох, детка, - вздыхает она. – Ваши мальчишеские дела?

Он кивает, и, немного помолчав, она осторожно спрашивает, утыкаясь губами ему в висок: 

\- Это из-за Дженсена?

Джаред опять кивает, ему ничего не остается. Он никогда не рассказывал ей о нем, но она встречалась с Дженсеном, она видела их вместе, и она знает, что творится с Джаредом, когда они ссорятся. Он знает, что она не слепая.

\- Я собиралась забрать Меган, ты… Ох, Джей-Ти, господи, милый, мне так жаль.

Он смотрит в пол, пока она руками вытирает ему слезы. Потом она заставляет его посмотреть на нее, и он чувствует, как сильно кусает губу, чтобы та не дрожала. Она грустно улыбается ему и опять обнимает.

\- Господи Боже, Джаред Тристан, - шепчет она. – Ты самый красивый мальчик, какого только может пожелать мать. Все образуется, понятно? Потерпи немного. Потом станет полегче, и вы что-нибудь придумаете. Почему бы тебе не пойти к себе в комнату и немного поспать?

\- Спасибо, мам, - отвечает он, не поднимая головы. – Прости, я… прости, что я ушел с уроков. Просто… слишком сложно. Я… запутался.

\- Похоже, тебе о многом надо подумать и так, без математики, а? – говорит она. – Я поеду за Меган и оставлю ее у Коллинов на какое-то время. Как насчет того, чтобы пообедать вместе?

Джаред опять обнимает ее, быстро кивая ей в плечо, обещая, что он немного поспит. 

Наверху в его комнате темно: на улице и так серо, а внутри еще и шторы закрыты. Все, что он может сделать, это успокоить хаос из мыслей, оставив лишь одну. Он лежит, не раздеваясь, укутавшись в одеяло, и слышит, как говорит: «иногда я тебя ненавижу».

 

***

Чад забирает его во вторник утром и никак не комментирует молчание Джареда, его помятые джинсы и бардак на голове. Мудрое решение.

\- Дженсен заболел или что? – спрашивает Чад, деля свое внимание между выбором песен на диске и поездкой в школу по дороге с двухсторонним движением со скоростью шестьдесят миль в час.

\- Может быть, - отвечает Джаред. – Слушай, ты не мог бы меня подвозить до школы до конца недели? Я, конечно, могу и пешком или маму попросить, но…

Чад поворачивается, бросая на него серьезный пристальный взгляд.

\- Чувак, что у вас, черт возьми, стряслось?

\- Я дам тебе денег на бензин, - быстро предлагает Джаред.

\- Он тебя наебал, как я и говорил?

\- Блядь, сейчас не самое лучше время, чтобы сказать мне «я же тебе говорил». Можешь или нет?

\- Да, Джаред, конечно, можно было и не спрашивать. Но должен тебя предупредить. Как только у меня появится возможность, я убью этого мудака.

В дальнейшем разговоре Джаред не участвует. Он размышляет о том, стоило ли поспорить, защитить Дженсена. Потом думает о том, чтобы сдаться и выбить из Дженсена всю дурь на пару с Чадом. Но он сдерживается и просто молча слушает, как Чад что-то болтает. Он пытается успокоиться. Если ничто другое и не помогает, то хоть от того, что Чад на стороне Джареда, становится легче.

Стоит Джареду ступить на асфальт, услышать писк автоматического замка позади, как его охватывает страх. Он оглядывается, одновременно пытаясь спрятаться и найти глазами Дженсена. Он замечает такой знакомый «Субару», стоящий на своем обычно месте на парковке. Внутри все сжимается в узел от опасения, что худшее еще впереди.

Проходить через парковку просто ужасно. Он уверен, что столкнется с Дженсеном прямо здесь, между побитыми бамперами и номерами мест, нарисованными белой краской на асфальте. Потом, когда Чад идет на первый этаж к шкафчикам, Джаред думает, что это случится здесь, в коридоре, и весь сжимается от предчувствия. Проходя через двери, он чувствует, что его уже начинает мутить, потому что, завернув за угол, он наверняка натолкнется на Дженсена; тот будет возле шкафчиков и снова потревожит незажившую рану – одним лишь своим существованием…

Но Дженсена там нет. Джаред напряжен, он дрожит, двигается так быстро, что не сразу может открыть замок, но Дженсен так и не появляется рядом с ним. Даже когда он захлопывает шкафчик и идет на первый урок, Джаред не чувствует ни капли облегчения. Паника только увеличивается, вяло растягивается внутри, не торопясь никуда уходить, а сердце бешено стучит, заходясь от усилий хоть как-то всё это пережить.

К ланчу Джаред не записал ни строчки конспектов, не сдал ни одного задания, набрал два пропуска к медсестре и так и не успокоился. Он ни разу не увидел Дженсена, от ожидания и сильного сердцебиения во рту пересохло, еще чуть-чуть и его стошнит.

Вот-вот это случится. Просто должно случиться. Он остановится возле своего шкафчика и увидит Дженсена. А тот будет просто в ярости или ему будет противно, или ему будет больно, или он просто будет молчать. А Джаред даже не поймет, как вообще находиться в его присутствии. Раздражение превращает Джареда в совершенно другого человека, которого он не узнает: сумасшедшего и павшего духом, отчаянного, взбешенного, не способного шевельнуться от нерешительности.

Дженсена там нет. И на ланче его тоже нет. До конца дня Джаред так его и не видит. Момент истины так и не настал. Он потратил столько энергии, успокаивая себя, и ничего не произошло. Домой он идет вымотавшийся, расстроенный, раздраженный и ничего не понимающий.

Точно так же проходит вся неделя. В четверг он срывается. После ланча он отзывает Стива и беспомощно спрашивает:

\- Ты знаешь, где он?

\- Где-то тут, - говорит Стив.

\- Он избегает меня. Что он сказал?

\- Не знаю. Он разговаривает с Кейном, не со мной, Джаред. Что случилось? Мне вообще нужно это знать?

\- Мы… мы поссорились. Я сказал какое-то дерьмо, я на самом деле так даже не думаю, но… брать свои слова назад я не хочу. И мне кажется, что, даже если я возьму их назад, может, ничего и не изменится. Может быть, мы не сможем помириться. Я все просрал.

\- Эй, - Стив толкает его плечом. – Мы все говорим какие-то глупости. И, между прочим, парень натворил много чего, что стоит исправить. Может, вам лучше какое-то время держаться друг от друга подальше. Со временем все наладится. Вы с Дженом не разлей вода. 

\- Стив, чувак, - осторожно говорит Джаред, смотря куда-то вперед. С каждым словом ему становится хуже и хуже. – Я не хочу больше быть просто друзьями.

Стив долгое время молчит, качая головой и смотря в ту же сторону. В наступившей тишине Джаред чувствует одновременно и облегчение, и одиночество. Он хочет, чтобы Стив его обнял. Он хочет пойти домой и остаться наедине с ужасающей правдой.

\- Знаю, - наконец говорит Стив. – Пусть я тупая деревенщина, но я уверен, что Дженсен тоже больше не хочет быть просто друзьями.

\- Не надо. Пожалуйста. Знаю, ты хочешь помочь, но… Это не помогает.

\- Я поговорю с Кейном, узнаю, что происходит. Найди меня, если надо будет подбросить домой.

Джаред крепче сжимает пальцами тетрадку по литературе. Стив уходит, оставляя его у столовой, оставляя его в невыносимой попытке избавиться от всех мыслей, заполнивших его голову после слов Стива.

Вместо этого он с отчаянием думает, что ничего уже не исправить.

***

Воскресенье. Джаред сидит на крыльце, стучит пальцами по расшатанным доскам. Он слышит длинный гудок машины неподалеку, поднимает глаза и видит, как Дженсен несется со всех ног по дороге. Джаред хмурится, путаясь в мыслях, потом медленно встает и последние три шага скорее перепрыгивает, встречая Дженсена на тротуаре.

Когда Дженсен подходит достаточно близко, Джаред замечает его покрасневшее расстроенное лицо, а еще – наполняющиеся влагой глаза, когда он видит ждущего его Джареда. Он открывает рот, хочет что-то сказать, но не может произнести ни звука и просто обнимает Джареда. 

Волна эмоций захлестывает Джареда, и он застывает, сбитый с толку и шокированный тем, как отчаянно вжимается в него Дженсен, насколько тот измученный и обессиленный. Джаред понимает, что тот, наверное, бежал сюда всю дорогу от своего дома.

\- Вот черт, - мягко выдыхает Джаред, обнимая в ответ.

Он крепче сжимает руки, чувствуя тревогу, когда понимает, что Дженсен совершенно неподвижен, просто уткнулся подбородком ему в плечо, а волосы Джареда щекочут ему ухо. Он похлопывает Дженсена по спине и ждет, кода тот сможет стоять самостоятельно.

\- Я рассказал им, - наконец говорит Дженсен. – Блядь, Джей…

Сердце Джареда на миг замирает, и он стискивает Дженсена в объятьях, понимая, что произошло. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, сминая футболку у Дженсена на спине, щекой касается его виска, и обнимает его по-настоящему. Вот теперь это по-настоящему. Теперь то, что чувствует Дженсен – по-настоящему, и его семья проходит через что-то тоже очень настоящее. Это уже не какая-то абстрактная идея, которую Джаред сложил в своей голове, основываясь на своих наблюдениях и частных доказательствах. Дженсену нравятся парни, и его родители это не приняли.

 

Дженсен ждет на улице, пока Джаред разговаривает со своей матерью. Она внимательно смотрит на сына, заставляя чувствовать себя неуютно, так, как это умеют делать только матери. Он собирает всю свою силу, чтобы не отвести взгляда, чтобы не опустить глаза в пол от стыда.

\- Ты же знаешь, мы всегда ему рады на несколько дней, если он будет спать на диване, - наконец, соглашается она. – Но я должна знать, что он собирается поговорить с родителями снова. И что ты с этим согласен. Ты согласен?

Джаред открывает рот, пытаясь сказать что-то в свою защиту, но останавливается. Вопросы вполне логичны.

\- Я должен, мам. Это мой единственный шанс все исправить. Ты сказала, что все само собой разрешится, так? Это не совсем идеальный вариант, но если когда-нибудь и должен был выпасть шанс, то это, наверное, он и есть?

\- Наверное, - соглашается, наконец, она. – Я постелю для него на диване, хорошо? Поговори с ним и убедись, что он не собирается сбежать. Он должен позвонить родителям и сказать, что он у нас, прямо сейчас; и у него есть три дня до того, как я отправлю его домой, понял?

Джаред обнимает ее. Он чертовски благодарен. Спустя секунду он поднимает ее над полом и кружит, а она с воплем отбивается: она ненавидит, когда Джаред так делает. Он опускает ее и ухмыляется, возвращаясь на улицу к Дженсену.

 

***

После того, как Джаред решил больше никогда не разговаривать с Дженсеном, даже как-то странно жить с ним под одной крышей. Он видит, как сначала Дженсен пытается не попадаться никому под руку, он безумно стесняется, молчит, старается быть вежливым и всегда тщательно убирает за собой.

Джаред сидит в своей комнате, кожей чувствуя, что Дженсен находится где-то рядом. С каждой секундой ситуация становится все сложнее и запутаннее. Только когда он прокрадывается в ванную и прячется в душе, он чувствует, как давление куда-то испаряется. Белый фарфор ванны покрыт зелеными крапинками.

И вдруг Джареда начинает переполнять любовь. Это же Дженсен. Его лучший друг, и он иногда красит волосы в зеленый цвет, а когда он смывает краску, вся ванна оказывается в ней. Красная зубная щетка Дженсена с мокрой щетиной лежит на раковине. Его кеды и рюкзак внизу, на полу в кухне. А рядом лежат кеды и рюкзак Джареда.

Джаред гадает, почему дом кажется таким маленьким. Вся их дружба построена на том, что они делили маленькие пространства: комнату Джареда, машину Дженсена. Сердце, мозги, чувство юмора. Подгонка всегда была плотной.

Он понимает, что они должны обо всем поговорить. Сегодня. До того, как идти завтра утром в школу, до того, как Дженсен будет ждать возле машины, гадая, сядет ли Джаред вместе с ним. Джаред быстро заскакивает в свою комнату, надевает чистые носки и футболку, и идет вниз. Он движется аккуратно, старается, чтобы пол не скрипел под его весом, и останавливается, как только в поле зрения появляется диван.

Дженсен сидит там, скрестив ноги, читает учебник по биологии. Конечно, он слышал Джареда, но не поднимает глаз, стараясь спрятаться за книгой, притвориться, что его тут вовсе и нет. Джареду ужасно жаль, что Дженсену настолько некомфортно. Но он продолжает стоять там, глупо таращась, не в силах отвести взгляд от Дженсена, от мягких влажных волос, торчащих на затылке, потому что он вытирал их полотенцем Мег с принцессой из мультика Диснея, которое Джаред заметил на двери в ванной. Волосы у Дженсена темные от влаги, и, что более важно, каштановые. Чистые, естественного цвета, свободные от какого бы то ни было вызывающего цвета. Это он. Это Дженсен, такой, которого Джаред не видел уже годы.

Когда Дженсен поднимает глаза, Джаред чувствует, что попался. Он оглядывается, вдруг застеснявшись, а потом спускается и подходит к дивану. 

\- Привет, - неуверенно говорит Джаред. – Нам, наверное, стоит поговорить… ну, или типа того.

\- Конечно.

Джаред машет рукой на кухню – на заднее крыльцо, – и Дженсен кивает, но еще несколько долгих секунд сидит, не двигаясь, ухватившись за свою книгу. Их взгляды пересекаются, застывая на какое-то мгновение, но потом Дженсен встряхивается и поднимается. Джаред подхватывает их куртки со стула, кидает Дженсену его обувь и открывает дверь.

На улице изо рта идет пар, а шнурки застревают под подошвами. В темном небе плывут свинцовые тучи, заслоняя луну и исчезая где-то на юге.

\- Почему ты пришел сюда? – спрашивает Джаред, чтобы разбить тишину.

Дженсен смеется, глядя на пустую улицу через двор.   
\- Не знаю, на самом деле. Первое место, что пришло в голову. Я тогда не особенно-то мог и думать, наверное.

\- Это ничего, что ты все же пришел. Хорошо, что ты… ну, знаешь, смог пройти через это. И что ты подумал, что можешь сюда прийти.

\- Прости, что я просто вот так нагрянул без причины. Знаю, что у нас сейчас дела не ахти. Но ты все равно тот, кому я доверяю. В смысле, я тебе доверяю.

Джаред поднимает взгляд и смотрит на темный профиль Дженсена. Он отвернулся. Дженсен переминается с ноги на ногу, закаменевший и неловкий. Всем остальным показалось бы, что он закрылся в себе. Но Джаред-то знает. Он чувствует, как все внимание Дженсена приковано к нему, и старается не упустить этот момент.

\- Я не имел в виду то, что сказал, - вдруг произносит Джаред. – Ну, что я ненавижу тебя.

\- Знаю, - говорит Дженсен, засовывая руки в карманы куртки. Он все еще не смотрит на Джареда. – От этого легче не было.

\- Прости. Просто ты… Иногда ты меня просто из себя выводишь. Я даже не знаю, что с собой делать. Я даже не могу разобраться во всем. Но это моя проблема. Думаю, я ожидал от тебя гораздо большего, чем имею на то право.

\- Как, например, с Марком.

Джаред опускает голову, ощущая, как в груди разрастается чувство вины. 

\- Да, чувак. Я здорово передергался из-за этого. Но, знаешь, что еще? Я понял… мы шутим над этим, стебемся, но я, блядь, ненавижу, когда ты с кем-то другим. И я как бы подумал, ну… после той ночи в моей комнате ты был [i]другим[/i]. Со мной. Наверное, я видел то, что хотел увидеть.

Теперь Дженсен смотрит на него, и взгляд у него резкий и глубокий. Он стоит, расставив ноги, готовый сорваться, если нужно будет, но не двигается, сверля Джареда взглядом.

\- Иногда, Джей, когда ты со Стивом, у меня просто тормоза спускает. Вот [i]просто так[/i]. Он классный парень, и это вообще не моего ума дело, но просто зная, что вы с ним близки… Что, если бы меня не было рядом, у тебя все было бы классно, потому что у тебя есть он... Когда тебя нет рядом, я… просто с ума схожу. И иногда… иногда он… распускает руки. Касается тебя. Не то чтобы много. Но… да, иногда.

Ошарашенный Джаред сразу теряет нить разговора. Стив? Дженсен думает, что Стив Карлсон ему соперник? Джаред бы рассмеялся, если бы смог переварить тот факт, что Дженсен ревнует. Это просто выводит Джареда из себя.

\- А как, ты думаешь, я себя чувствую, когда ты трахаешь языком Кайла-художничка?! Или когда ты динамишь меня и ныкаешься с Кертисом в туалете в какой-нибудь забегаловке?! Чувак, я знаю, что у нас ничего такого нет, но, блядь... Я тогда чуть не заехал Локеру в морду кулаком.

\- Джей, честно, я в жизни не думал, что для тебя это важно. С чего бы? Ты никогда ничего не говорил.

\- Знаю.

\- Ты на меня запал, - мягко произносит Дженсен, а потом ухмыляется, полностью разворачиваясь к Джареду. 

На какой-то миг Джаредом завладевает чистый ужас. Они кругами ходили вокруг да около, но, в общем и целом, именно это Джаред и хотел сказать; однако, черт побери, звучит это, как самая страшная вещь, какую он когда-либо постиг, особенно, когда это говорит Дженсен. Так хищно, будто Дженсен знает, что выиграл что-то.

\- Господи, Дженсен, да, хорошо! Но я пытаюсь сказать, что ты не можешь просто так взять и получить все, понятно? Ты не можешь полностью владеть мной, чувствовать то же самое, что чувствую я, не позволяя мне ни с кем общаться, а потом идти и цеплять какого-нибудь парня! Это совсем не весело, и я это терпеть не могу! Ты должен дать мне больше пространства, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться.

\- Ты не спросишь, почему я рассказал предкам?

Джаред хмурится, пытаясь найти связь между одной темой и другой.

\- Что?.. Ну ладно, почему?

\- Потому что у меня на то была причина.

\- Ладно. И?

\- Это ты, идиот. Не знаю, как или почему, но когда мы с тобой поссорились, стало совсем не все равно. Я ужасно себя чувствовал, хуже просто не бывает, а потом я просто запаниковал. Я… я решил больше не играть в игры, как раньше. Оно того не стоит, если ты так злишься, если мы из-за этого ссоримся. Так что, я надеюсь, мы можем... быть друзьями?

Дженсен заканчивает говорить тихо и мягко, искренне глядя на Джареда, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы на этот раз сказать всё правильно. Джаред не знает, на что согласиться, или сколько ему нужно времени, чтобы во всем разобраться. Он качает головой, чувствуя, как от восхищения глаза стали влажными. Дженсен опять это сделал. Он всегда, всегда все делает правильно.

Джаред медленно кивает, соглашаясь. С друзей не так уж и плохо начинать, по крайней мере, пока. Он не может отказаться от Дженсена, особенно после того, как тот пообещал ему все, о чем Джаред только мог просить, включая звезду с небес, протянутую на ладони. Не хватает только, чтобы Дженсен обнял его и поцеловал.

Шагнув вперед с заходящимся сердцем, Джаред притягивает Дженсена к себе. У того сбивается дыхание, он обнимает в ответ, и Джаред думает изо всех сил, неистово желая передать эту мысль Дженсену: он обещает, что ничего не потеряно, ни капли, ни чуточки.

 

***

Следующим утром Дженсен улыбается ему через крышу машины, и Джаред возвращает улыбку. Они настолько вместе, что у Джареда мозг и сердце, и кожа пропитаны этой связью, все мысли и чувства направлены к Дженсену, наполняя салон машины, пока они едут.

Дженсен не перестает бросать на Джареда взгляды: то ли убедиться, что тот всё еще здесь, то ли проверить, не злится ли он; или он просто смотрит, потому что хочет. И от этого сердце у Джареда проваливается куда-то вниз.

Они едят ланч со своими друзьями, сидят рядом, соприкасаясь локтями, и Дженсен крадет у Джареда соленый огурчик, и все пялятся на него, будто тот сошел с ума. Джаред уж точно сошел. Нужно быть сумасшедшим, чтобы поверить в это, позволить себе чувствовать это, чтобы растворяться в бесконечно влюбленной улыбке Дженсена и похоронить страх, что его подведут. Он точно спятил.

Но, думает он, если уж верить во что-то, он поверит в Дженсена. Дженсен всегда будет стоить риска.

Крис спрашивает, хотят ли они собраться на выходных, и Джаред уже открывает рот, но Дженсен опережает его. 

\- Скорее всего, нет, я настроен вообще ничем не заниматься на выходных. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь пойти, Джей?

Джаред сидит, пораженный, смотрит на Криса – тот смотрит в ответ, вопросительно подняв брови. На этот вопрос нет ответа. Джаред чувствует, что они залетели так высоко, что впору выпрыгивать из самолета.

Когда он поворачивается к Дженсену, тот поглядывает на него с неловким сомнением, нарастающим в тишине. Он опускает глаза и смотрит на свой сэндвич, стараясь собрать все ингредиенты в относительно красивый бутерброд.

\- Знаешь, что, - медленно говорит Джаред, не в силах отвести взгляд от Дженсена. – Думаю, я пас. Может, в другой раз, после экзаменов, как думаешь? Будет, что отпраздновать.

\- Чувак, да это же еще целый месяц! – возмущается Крис, кидая в Джареда горсть жареной картошки.

Дженсен не отрывает взгляда от сэндвича, но на его лице медленно расцветает улыбка, и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы у Джареда сердце снова начало биться быстрее. Он ухмыляется, хватая со стола картошку Чада, и случайно ловит взгляд Стива – тот сидит, откинувшись на стуле и скрестив руки, и выглядит довольным, как чеширский кот. 

 

Дома Джаред закидывает свои вещи на кухню и направляется к лестнице, но останавливается и разворачивается. Дженсен тут, рядом, не знает, куда себя деть, копается в рюкзаке в поисках тетрадей, заданий и учебников.

Закусывая губу, Джаред предлагает:

\- Хочешь… подняться?

От вопроса Дженсен вздрагивает, на мгновение поднимает взгляд, но сразу же опускает его. 

\- Почему бы и нет, - осторожно говорит он. – Я сделаю кое-какую домашнюю работу.

\- Дай мне эту книгу, - просит Джаред.

\- А? Какую?

\- [i]«Большие надежды»[/i]. Она же еще у тебя?

\- Да, но я думал, она у тебя уже есть.

\- Я соврал. Давай сюда.

Дженсен медленно моргает, на мгновение смутившись, потом ухмыляется Джареду, от чего у того мурашки пробегают по рукам, вытаскивает книгу в мягкой обложке и, передав её Джареду, топает следом за ним в его комнату.

Полчаса они делают домашнюю работу, плавно переходящую в прослушивание музыки, обмен историями о плохих уроках и спор о том, нравятся ли они вообще Чаду, или он просто так по умолчанию с ними тусит.

Джаред находит место для новой книги на полке, он не может удержаться и садится на пол, наклоняет голову, чтобы перечитать названия на корешках, которые он и так уже все запомнил, пытаясь удержать в голове список всех книг, которые еще надо добавить. Спустя какое-то время Дженсен усаживается рядом, их колени, приподнятые над холодным деревянным полом, почти соприкасаются, и он внимательно изучает полки.

\- Это ты их все сюда притащил, - спустя мгновение говорит Джаред.

\- Ага. - Дженсен неловко смеется, почесывая за ухом. – Глупо как-то.

Джаред сглатывает. Ему тошно от того, насколько Дженсен не прав. У него чуть язык не заплетается – настолько ему хочется все исправить.

\- Джен, ты… ты даже представить не можешь... Это, наверное, самое лучшее, что для меня кто-то когда-либо делал. Просто потому, что ты знаешь, что для меня это важно, понимаешь?.. И знаешь, каждый раз, когда ты даешь мне книгу, я убить тебя хочу. Потому что это очень много значит. Слишком много, на самом деле. Наверное.

Он чувствует горячие ладони на бедрах, и через секунду Дженсен уже на нем, целует его, вжимает в пол, забирает каждый вдох из груди Джареда, забирает его себе. Джаред беспомощно пытается вздохнуть, его переполняют чувства, он на мгновение растворяется в огне и желании под весом Дженсена, неистово ища его рот. Джаред снова возвращается к тому второму первому поцелую, к воспоминаниям о том, как хорошо и жарко это было. Как правильно. Как его тело получило ответ на каждый когда-либо заданный вопрос. Как Дженсен тогда посмотрел на него, прикоснулся к его волосам, и как ему не хотелось останавливаться.

Они оба ждали этого с тех самых пор, и Джареда настолько переполняют чувства, что кружится голова и путается сознание.

Дженсен коленками удерживает бедра Джареда, руки запускает в волосы, его язык у Джареда во рту, двигается так медленно и жарко, что Джаред напрягает мышцы на бедрах. Он снова чувствует пульсацию желания, он наклоняет голову и слышит, как Дженсен протяжно и жадно стонет ему в рот. Его бедра подрагивают, пока он нагибается над Джаредом, все еще стараясь сохранить какую-то дистанцию.

Джаред поворачивает голову, пытаясь перевести дух, и выгибается, когда Дженсен целует его шею, не останавливаясь, мягко посасывает, отчего у Джареда поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

\- Пространство, - выдыхает Джаред, - это не пространство, это совершенно противоположно…

Дженсен опускается всем весом на Джареда, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и Джаред запрокидывает голову, стараясь удержать стон, который так и рвется наружу. Дженсен прижимается к нему пахом, и у Джареда ноги сами по себе раздвигаются шире, позволяя ему прижаться еще сильнее, толкаясь навстречу.

\- Вот это, - Дженсен дышит Джареду в шею, - вот что совсем противоположно пространству.

\- Блять, Дженсен, я не могу… ты должен остановиться, я не могу… Друзья…

\- Не хочу я быть твоим другом, понятно? Я хочу сколотить с тобой долбанный стеллаж.

У Джареда сердце останавливается. Он крепче сжимает пальцами футболку Дженсена, замирает в бесконечной попытке получить больше давления и жара. В этот самый момент он понимает, что любит Дженсена так сильно, что это просто не может быть по-настоящему. Этому даже нельзя попытаться дать название. Он берет лицо Дженсена в свои руки, он даже смотреть на него сейчас не может, просто крепко жмурится и целует его так сильно, так отчаянно, так беззаветно... И Дженсен отвечает на поцелуй, полностью отдаваясь, забирая все без остатка, отстраняется, чтобы сделать вздох, и зарывается лицом в волосы Джареда, умоляя его о согласии. 

Они дрожат, прижавшись друг к другу, и Джаред чувствует что-то необъятное, ужасающее и такое правильное. Он обнимает Дженсена за шею, притягивает его и думает о ночах, когда они будут тащить остатки досок из промышленных парков и заберут себе гараж Кейна, чтобы все туда сложить, а потом цементный пол будет перемазан древесной смолой. Он думает о том, как всё лето они с Дженсеном будут лазить по книжным магазинам, как, выбрав [i]«Франкенштейна»[/i] или [i]«Страх и ненависть»[/i], он будет прижимать его к полке и целовать, чувствуя аромат старых страниц…

\- Я думаю, мне стоит всё же вернуться домой, - шепчет Дженсен, касаясь губами уха Джареда. – Не прямо сейчас, но… Сегодня. Поговорю с ними, посмотрим, как пойдет.

\- Я мог бы пойти с тобой.

Дженсен поднимает голову, внимательно рассматривает лицо Джареда, изучая его глаза с такой осторожностью, будто кончиками пальцев касается раскаленной дверной ручки, проверяя. Но вскоре беспокойство сменяется изумлением. 

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Да, Джен. Все, что угодно. Просто скажи.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дженсен и медленно улыбается, так медленно, что Джаред чувствует, как в груди что-то разрывается, выплёскиваясь горячей волной удовольствия.

Джаред обнимает Дженсена, окончательно теряя способность думать. Они поговорят с родителями Дженсена. Они вместе соорудят стеллаж. И они будут отрываться вместе со своими друзьями. Но только не в следующий месяц. Потому что теперь они вместе.   
И все, что Джареду нужно было сделать, это попросить.

[i][end][/i]


End file.
